


Mashup the Stars

by Arterus



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Accidental Time Travel AU, Childhood Friends AU, Drabbles, F/F, Lots of dancing, Oneshot collection, Stuff you probably never asked for, Werewolf AU, a lot of charoix so far, destiny au, mini-fics, multiple au's, some shipping later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterus/pseuds/Arterus
Summary: The stars are the slits to every world and every timeline. Look through any and you'll find a story. Gather enough of them and it's a compilation... Or just another collection of oneshots, drabbles, and shorts.-Also on ff.net





	1. Earning the Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny AU: Chariot Du Nord is a Guardian inducted as a Hunter. Despite her talents, she never quite felt like she belonged amongst the Gunslingers and Bladedancers. That is, until she learned that there was a third path Hunters could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took another few years but I've got a bit of my writing juices back. Not sure for how long, though I hope you all enjoy these little stories from a very cute series I've grown to love. Let's start with this little crossover with an infamously popular game.
> 
> (This was not beta'd so you have my apologies beforehand lol)
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or Destiny.

 

When she thinks back on it, Chariot would have never thought this would be her fate. She never would have guessed she would have enlisted as a soldier - off to serve humanity in their stand against enemies from far beyond the reaches of their galaxy. She never would have believed she would wield weapons that could cut and pierce through skin, scales, metal, and any other texture. She never would have imagined she would learn how to kill to survive and to win instead of finding a peaceful method to resolve conflict.

(After all, Chariot had been a researcher and later performer endowed with the gifts from the Traveler. Though agile, quick, and talented, actual combat had not been in her repertoire.)

However, she wasn't surprised that she would die.

Afterall, war brings death and though she counted her lucky stars for every battle she lived, Chariot knew that someday that luck would eventually run out.

* * *

She certainly would have never even considered that she would become a Guardian.

But there she stood with a floating pointed sphere that spun happily after having successfully resurrected her from centuries old remains. A Ghost she would soon learn that would guide and protect her from permanently dying again. (As well as becoming a dear friend and voice of reason for all her more reckless ideas.)

She would have expected to be amongst the Warlocks when she arrived at the Tower in the Last City. But it was the Hunters that welcomed her with open arms - something else she had not quite grasped.

Chariot was dexterous, agile, and shockingly stealthy for such a naturally attention-grabbing presence. But the weight of her Golden Gun and grip of her Arc Blade never quite felt as exhilarating as they seemed. Instead her eyes were always drawn to the feats of Warlocks - their bodies covered head to toe in flames from their Radiance or most of all, the pure power contained in a single Nova Bomb.

That explosive power contained in the void - like a firework amongst foes, burning thought there were no flames - she wanted to grasp it. But Hunters were not Void users. The played with the aura's of Sol and were called by the Arc. She learned to be a BladeDancer and a Gunslinger but she would not cherish the void like Warlocks and Titans.

… At least that's what she initially believed.

* * *

"A Nightstalker?"

The Vanguard Hunter gave her the exo equivalent of a smirk. His bright orange eyes lit up as the mechanical plates of his face shifted into a grin. He motioned towards the Warlock Vanguard who studied her with a firm expression.

"Yea. See, we don't have very many of those and after a long boring meeting, the Vanguard as a whole decided it was time to add more to our ranks."

Chariot blinked as she looked between the two commanders.

"So you picked me… to become a Nightstalker?"

She paused.

"Um… excuse me but what even is a Nightstalker?"

She felt her face burn in embarrassment as her commander bellowed a laugh. Sending another grin her way he looked back at the senior Warlock.

"I think she'll manage it after all."

The other guardian chuckled and shrugged

"We'll see once Woodward takes her through the steps."

The red-head could only scratch her cheek nervously.

"Um… that's… Woodward the Elder Warlock?"

Both commanders nodded as the Hunter stepped forward and clapped her on the shoulder. Chariot squeaked in response.

"You've got this du Nord. Come back to us a Nightstalker ya hear?"

She could only nod in response, not knowing the stress of the next few weeks.

* * *

And stressful was putting it lightly. Chariot found herself warping to Venus to find her new elusive mentor. The Elder Warlock didn't make it easy for her with having her traverse enemy controlled territory until finally tracking her to the believed gates to the Black Garden.

That's where the real struggle began.

As a Hunter, Chariot was used to keeping a still position for long periods of time - when stalking a target, monitoring enemies from the scope of a sniper, and even biding her time under camouflage to escape enemy holds. When it came to other matters though, she was full of energy and rarely in one place for long.

("Restless" is what Croix, her mission partner and fireteam's go-to Warlock would usually say. "Hyper" was what Marjolaine, her fireteam's Titan would more often use.)

Thusly, when Woodward set her up to meditate for days, Chariot du Nord found herself floundering to focus. She sat on a high cliff overlooking ruins of the Golden Age and overflowing acidic rivers that ate away at the remaining buildings. Working to pace her breathing, she spent hours upon hours simply trying to empty her mind and "draw energy from what you feel…"

Or something of the sort.

(Chariot quickly discovered her mentor, while wise and helpful for the most part, tended to only guide through speech and watch. There was nothing hands on about Woodward.)

So she meditated - or attempted to. The young red-head had no idea what she was looking for, but according to the words of her mentor, she would know when she felt it. If she ever did at least. She felt her pulse, the Light bestowed to her by the Traveler, and the Solar and Arc energies of her Hunter abilities. All in all, everything felt accounted for and nothing felt different.

… Except for this tingle at the back of conscious.

_It's probably my hair bunched up in the same place under my helmet. I can't really take it off to fix it._

Remaining ignorant, she pushed on.

* * *

Things changed when her partner dropped by to "check her progress."

(The Vanguard never specifically said to go see how she's progressing, but when Croix acquired Chariot's whereabouts, she _assumed_ it was an order to get that data.)

What she found was a weary, agitated, short-tempered, and all around anxious Hunter.

"It's been nearly two weeks Croix! I've tried and I've meditated and I've run laps and destroyed enough murderous robots to build another scrap city!"

At that moment a Vex Goblin teleported a few meters behind the Hunter, it's blaster aimed at the back of her head. Without missing a beat, she tossed a solar-infused throwing knife over her shoulder and straight into the machine's core. Croix was sure the red-head didn't even break eye contact from under her helmet as the robot burst into flames and detonated behind her.

(She was also pretty sure that she was mildly turned on by the sheer "lack of fucks" and power displayed but she would rather dive into the nearest acid river than admit that.)

Croix snapped back to attention as Chariot let out an exasperated groan.

"I have no idea what I'm doing Croix…" The young Guardian slumped forward. "I don't even know what a Nightstalker is and no one wants to give me a straight answer."

The Warlock stared at her friend for a moment. It was rare when the young Guardian would look even remotely defeated.

(Memories of cries and a pleading voice calling out into the dark plagued the Hunter in her earlier days after her initial resurrection. Pain she learned to hide behind a peppy and eager demeanor. Afterall, no Guardian was ever fully recovered from their previous life's tragic ends. Chariot wore her masks well.)

A gauntleted hand reached out to tap lightly on the upset woman's helmet. Chariot looked up at her friend as the older Guardian cupped the side of head. Unknowingly, Croix met the red-head's eyes through their visors and smiled softly at her.

"Chariot. I've seen what you're capable of in and out of combat. I've experienced first hand your excellent senses when it comes to using your Light based abilities." She chuckled. "And I've seen first hand your determination to succeed and reach your goals."

Croix gave the younger Guardian a gentle pat on the cheek.

"Believe in yourself. Let the Light in your heart be your guide."

Chariot stared at her companion with wide eyes.

_Did the cooling system in this helmet shut down or is it just me?_

Clearing her throat, the Warlock retracted her hand and motioned to her partner's previous spot at the edge of the cliff.

"Now let me not bother you while you have another go at it."

She turned to step away from the Hunter when a hand grasped the back of her robe.

"C-Croix!"

Surprised she turned her head to her friend.

"Hm?"

"Y-you um," Chariot fidgeted, "won't leave yet right? Can you stay awhile?"

The Warlock hesitated before looking back and catching site of Woodward who watched them with rapt attention from afar. Seeing the Elder Guardian nod in approval, she gave The younger an affirmative before moving to her own spot on a nearby boulder. Sighing in relief, Chariot sat once more with her legs crossed as she gazed out across the expanse of Venus.

A tingle made itself known as she thought about her Warlock companion. How Croix always helped her whether in battle or training. How knowledgeable she was and always sharing it with Chariot who would listen intently. Her thoughts turned to wanting to help her, to be her support as much as she was to the red-head. The older Guardian was an incredible asset and partner. Chariot wanted to return the favor.

The tingle shifted to a buzz.

_Wait… is this-?_

The buzz increased as Chariot concentrated and followed its pull. Vaguely, she heard Woodward's voice filter through her head as she felt a new energy surround her.

_"Hunters are known to be loners. Unlike us, Warlocks who seek their knowledge in libraries and the Titans who stand as protectors of the City's walls - you find your place in the wilds."_

Chariot felt the constant grip on her Solar and Arc abilities fade as the new essence of energy filled her. They were not fully gone, simply muted by this new presence. It was as if she was setting down her gun and daggers and reaching for something else.

_"A Hunter must have a quick draw, or a quicker blade… But sometimes, you must seek other tools. For a Hunter will not always be alone. You know the difference a team makes in battle. Will you then fight alone?"_

She thought of her past missions. Of her days struggling alone and commanding fire and lightning as she charged through her enemies. Then she thought of the day she met Croix. Their bond formed through combat. The dark matter that the older Guardian commanded enveloping her senses - how exhilarating it was!

She felt the energy pulse through her body before gathering at her finger tips.

_"Or will you touch the Void? The pull of the stars, the dark matter that surrounds us."_

Chariot gasped as she opened her eyes and saw the deep, purplish glow that enveloped her arm and hand.

_"Will you accept it as a part of you?"_

Eyes set in determination, the young Hunter stood. She kept full control of the energy surrounding her. It came much easier than expected now that she was aware of it. Hunters never really pulled from the Void - but she seeked it like a Warlock seeking answers from the stars.

The image came to her then.

_"Harness the tether of Light. Hunt from the shadows. Never let them see you coming."_

A glowing bow formed within her hand. Its curved, violet arches pulsed with Void and Light. Chariot found herself awestruck by its beauty.

_"Now take the name and walk the path!"_

Her head snapping up to the clouded skies, Chariot raised her bow and aimed. The arrow forming as her fingers drew the string.

It was like watching fireworks as the Shadowshot exploded. Strings and veins of violet, purple, and white stretching almost like lightning across the expanse. The bow itself disappeared but its aura enveloped Chariot as she beamed under her helm.

Clapping nearly startled her out of her thoughts before she turned to the Warlock who had been watching her.

"That was very impressive- Oof!"

Croix found herself enveloped in a tight embrace by the younger Guardian.

"I'm a Nightstalker! I'm a Nightstalker! I'm a Nightstalker!"

She chuckled as she patted Chariot's back.

"Yes yes. I guess you're a Nightstalker now."

She nearly gasped as she was squeezed.

"Ch-Chariot!"

"Thank you!"

The Warlock blinked.

"Thank you. For helping me believe I could do it when I lost faith. Thank you so much Croix."

Said woman chuckled as she patted her helmeted head once more.

"Silly Chariot. You did this on your own. You earned it."

The Hunter gave her another squeeze before pulling away.l and taking her hand.

"Now come on! Let's go and practice on more Vex!"

"Eh? W-wait you just got that thing!"

"Yea so it's time to practice!"

From afar, Woodward watched both young Guardians summon their sparrows and take off into the wilderness of Venus. She smiled with pride but as she turned to gaze up to the skies, her expression changed to one of worry.

_If the Vanguard requires more Nightstalkers… Darker days are looming on the Horizon._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This little crossover happened around the time I was trying to get my last trophy for the game Destiny. I actually like this game despite its many critiques as well as how much potential it has. I'm hoping Destiny 2 will have much more story but at least the game gives quite a bit to work with in terms of coming up with your own story from its elements.
> 
> -This story also happened cuz I kept imagining Chariot as a Hunter and not a Warlock. I briefly considered a Titan Chariot because come on that woman does not skip leg day and I'm pretty sure she could blast someone into space dust with one punch. I know whatever remains of my conscious after that would thank her.
> 
> -For those unfamiliar with the game, in Destiny, there's 3 energy types that allow for 3 subclasses for each class: Arc (lightning), Solar (fire), and Void (gravity/dark matter). Hunters start with Solar ("Gunslinger") then Arc ("Bladedancer"). Warlocks with Void ("Voidwalker") then Solar ("Sunsinger"). Titans with Arc ("Striker") then Void ("Defender"). You have to do a special class story mission to gain the third energy subclass. For the Hunter, this is a rescue mission that allows you to inherit the bow from another Nightstalker. I wondered how they got the bow in the first place so I came up with this.
> 
> -Guardians do missions solo, partnered, or in a 3-man fireteam. Raids and Crucible (pvp) matches are 6 people. Chariot and Croix are partners (and subtly possessive of each other) but when they need a fireteam, they round out their Hunter/Warlock duo by adding a Titan. That Titan being Marjolaine cuz eyyy why not. If she can just stand in heels while riding a broom like a boss I'm pretty sure she has the potential to obliterate someone with a shoulder-charge.
> 
> -Vex are murderous robot aliens that you can't one-shot with a headshot. You need to hit their core which is in the center of their body. They teleport and don't run unless you blow of their head. So just imagine Chariot meditating for days on end with these casually walking murder machines encroaching on her while she gives no fks.
> 
> Don't hesitate to ask questions in a review about the game if you're unfamiliar with it. I wanna make sure ya'll can enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it. Also I have more ideas for this AU that I'm already playing with so that's something you might see soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Witch, A Wolf, and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red team completes their field exercise successfully for once but not without injury. Akko prepares herself for the consequences but not without the support of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another installment of "I wrote this kinda oneshot on my cellphone, here check it out." Legit though, all of these I write on my phone while on a work break, gaming break, casually staring into the abyss, when I'm waiting for the microwave to ding, etc. I've got a few more of these little... "things" in the works, but please enjoy this short I may continue developing later.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia.

 

The task had been easy from the beginning - to head to the dungeons below the school, collect the items requested by the professor, and return within a few hours to be graded on how well they followed the list. They accomplished the full assignment successfully (albeit as the last team to exit the gates) and accrued a reasonably high level of points despite not hitting their personal goal. Everything should have been swell and dandy but as Akko and her team stood before both her idol-turned-professor, Chariot and the never-endingly-annoyed-when-it-concerns-her-in-particular professor Finneran, she felt as if something (as always) had gone terribly wrong.

That something being more than likely, her bandaged and sore left hand that she cradled carefully against her chest.

"Explain to me again, Miss Kagari, what exactly happened to your arm?"

Akko grimaced as she recalled the event.

* * *

_Tangled, ragged and dirty fur. Wide, hunger-filled yellow eyes. Sharp, ivory fangs the length of her fingers. And a rumbling growl like ominous thunder that set even the impassive Sucy's nerves on edge._

_The young witches didn't hesitate before the beast._

_**"MUROWA!"** _

_Simultaneous green-tinged blasts hit the creature head on, a pained howl ripping from it's throat as it collapsed._

_"Yes! C'mon girls let's see if we can find anything from the chest!"_

_The young brunette rushed past the body of the beast and towards the glimmering treasure chest it had been guarding. Her teammates, however, took their time treading carefully past the downed monster._

_"Hey Sucy, doesn't it remind you of a wolf?"_

_The pink hair witch shrugged._

_"I mean if wolves walked on two legs instead of four then yea."_

_Lotte's eyes suddenly glittered behind her spectacles._

_"Oh! What if it's like the werewolves in the Nightfall volume where-"_

_"And here we go…"_

_While the ginger-haired witch began detailing the plotline of books 200-238 of the infamous series to her bored teammate, Akko had gathered the remaining materials on their list. Double checking the assignment sheet to be sure that all items had been accounted for, the Japanese witch gave a satisfied hum before turning back to her friends. Patting her full satchel she raised a fist and posed with her hand on her hip._

_"Mission accomplished! All relics recovered! Yay!"_

_The ginger and pink-haired witches turned their attention back to her, responding with a smile and smirk respectively. Neither noticed the shifting furry limbs behind them._

_"Now we just have to retrace out steps back out to where the professor is!" She motioned to her teammates as she approached them. "It shouldn't be too hard since we marked the path with Sucy's newbie-potion-"_

_"_ _**-UV** _ _potion." Corrected said witch._

_"Right! That! And Lotte's sprite can reveal it with its black flame!"_

_At this the ginger witch nodded as she summoned the little spirit from her skull lantern. It's wispy head expanded and created larger shadows around the dim room. Akko watched as it jumped up to Lotte's shoulder and climbed onto her hat for a better vantage._

_"There we go! Now we can-"_

_Movement beyond the ginger's shoulder caught her attention._

_Glowing yellow eyes. An opening jaw. Sharp, ivory fangs._

_It was thanks to so many incidents and a particular red-headed professor's agility training that allowed Akko to react._

_"LOTTE!"_

_A shove._

_A snarl._

_The sound of tearing cloth._

_A cry of pain…_

_… Followed by a shout and a spell._

_"AKKO!"_

_Sucy and Lotte rushed to their friend, the Japanese witch panting in a kneeling position. Her right hand held her wand, keeping it pointed at the unmoving body of the monster while her left hung limply at her side, the sleeve torn as blood leaked out of punctures on her forearm. With a ragged breath she winced as she struggled to stand, feeling the hands of her teammates steady her._

_"Akko y-your arm!"_

_"Ouch. That looks bad. Lotte get the bandages."_

_"R-right!"_

_The Japanese witch remained unresponsive as her teammates tended to her injury, the shock of the pain having numbed her. By the time most of the arm had been covered in tight wrappings, Akko was blinking back the fog in her vision to the worried expressions of her teammates._

_"... Ow."_

_Both girls sighed in relief, but their grip on her remained._

_"Guys the nurse is going to get upset at me again."_

_The girls glanced at each other before leading her carefully out of the room._

_"Come on Akko. We have to get out of here before we can worry about that."_

_With a slight nod, the brunette allowed herself to be escorted out - Sucy making sure to pour out the contents of one of her deadlier concoctions on the bundle of fur and limbs before they left the room._

* * *

Lotte and Sucy filled the remaining gaps of the story as they spoke to the two professors. The ginger-haired witch confirming that before they were called in to report on the incident, they had visited the school nurse to have their teammate's arm treated accordingly. Said teammate ran her fingers over the wrappings, biting her bottom lip as even the slight touch had a burning sensation pulse along her arm.

"Miss Kagari."

At the sound of her name, the young witch's head snapped up to look at her teachers. She noticed Finneran's expression was oddly concerned instead of her usual sternness and Chariot looked particularly worried. She gulped as she found her voice.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

The older witch studied her.

"How does your arm feel?"

Wincing slightly as she raised it and moved her fingers, the young witch shook her head.

"It's still sore professor." She took a deep breath and grinned. "But! I'm sure it will heal soon! Afterall I heal pretty fast!"

She flexed her arm to show her fighting spirit only to grasp it as pain ripped through the limb.

" **OW!** OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Akko!"

Chariot, Sucy, and Lotte all took a step towards her only to pause at her raised hand.

"I-i'll be fine! I just- oww - just wasn't thinking!"

The Japanese witch tried to hide the pain in her voice with an awkward chuckle. It took her a moment to compose herself before looking back at her professors once more.

"I promise I'll take care of the injury so you won't have to worry."

She tried to smile only to have it drop from the deeply perturbed expressions on both older witches. Finneran sighed then shook her head.

"That is not the issue here Miss Kagari. Your arm healing is the least of our problems. In fact you will find that other than the burning pain, it may heal exponentially faster than any previous injury."

Akko felt her pulse quicken as her anxiety started taking root.

"What do you mean professor?"

Finneran closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts.

"You were bitten."

"Well yea but-"

"-Miss Kagari. Thanks to modern storytelling, I'm sure you know what a Werewolf is correct?"

Lotte gasped.

Sucy stiffened.

Akko…

She felt her stomach drop, the burning pain melt away as her nerves numbed and overwhelmed her. Images from various horror films and series came unbidden to her mind as she recalled the terror that the beasts brought about. She envisioned the fur on her skin and the seemingly insatiable hunger to kill. She started to shake.

"... N-no way… No way… No-"

" _Miss Kagari._ "

The older witch's tone was firmer than usual. Her expression vaguely sympathetic as she stood from her desk.

"You are most fortunate," she stepped around her desk to stand in front of the young brunette, "that was not the average werewolf. In fact it was of a lesser type - likely a reverse-lycan."

She looked at the panicking witch in the eye.

"However it still carries traces of the Lycan Virus that is capable of changing mere humans into such beastial creatures."

The brunette squeaked.

"S-so does that mean I'm going to change into one?"

Finneran took a moment to think before sighing.

"I am afraid I can't say for sure." She turned to her red-headed coworker.

Taking the cue, Chariot cleared her throat.

"What Professor Finneran means is that there is a fifty-fifty chance that you will. And since you are already a witch, there is an even greater chance for you to control it as if it were a high level transformation spell."

Relief surged through the brunette as she let out a deep breath, slumping forward. The tension drained from her body as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Oh thank goodness!"

Finneran scoffed.

"Don't celebrate yet. Even if you don't become the beast, you may still be affected by the bite in other ways that…" Finneran's eyes widened comically in realization before she brought her hands to massage her temples with a groan.

Akko pouted as the older teacher muttered something along the lines of "will make you more of a troublesome mischief maker. Jennifer help us."

"I don't get it then. Is it good or is it bad?!"

Chariot frowned as the older witch seemed to have checked out from the discussion.

"It's not good. But it's... not exactly bad." She motioned with her hands. "There's a possibility that you won't undergo the transformations on full moons and instead just be plagued with a minor case of Lycanthropy which will have you acting as a wolf on occasion. With the right attention, you can quickly learn to control the urges.

"On the other hand, if you do gain the transformation, you will have to take care every full moon. ESPECIALLY the first one since you will be at your most volatile."

Akko winced at the word.

"Volatile?"

The red-head nodded before waving her wand and a small magical screen appearing. A cartoon figure of a girl that looked similar to the Japanese witch waved as it appeared.

"Yes. The first transformation is unfortunately painful and can take a minute or two depending on how much you reject the change."

The cartoon Akko hunched over clutching at her sides before poofing into a comically angry-looking, bipedal wolf. It gave a little howl as it completed the change.

"Once you are in wolf form, you'll likely be hungry, restless, and eager to hunt."

The cartoon werewolf ran in place on the screen until a toon deer enters from the right of the screen only to be pounced on by the predator.

"Your instincts may also make you do a number of things afterwards including but not limited to: chasing prey for fun, marking territory, asserting dominance in said territory, searching for a mate, howling to the moon to pass time, and generally getting all the excess energy out of your system."

For each example, the cartoon responded by acting it out, the wolf jumping around the screen as it performed each task.

"Now normally you can control all of these urges with a wolfsbane potion or by learning to awaken your consciousness when you become the wolf."

The cartoon wolf was doused in a potion and then sat in a meditative stance.

"But on your first night, you will not have this luxury as the 'First Moon' will purposely prevent the potion or your magic from overtaking your triggered nature."

A large moon took up the background as the werewolf growled and howled on the screen. Chariot then released the spell ending its act and dissipating the medium. She looked at her precious pupil who had another grimace as she tensed in place.

Lotte, realizing that her friend was still trying to process everything, cleared her throat to address the professors.

"How will we know which one it is? The full transformation or not?"

Finneran shook her head.

"You won't until the actual full moon." She paused to think. "That should be within a week from today actually."

She looked seriously at all three girls who stood at attention once the firmness of her gaze registered.

"Until then, Miss Atsuko Kagari will be heavily monitored by all professors for changes in behavior. On the night of the full moon, we will come to collect you prior to the event so that we can avoid any mishaps."

She looked at her red-headed fellow.

"Professor Du Nord will be the one to do so as she's your assigned mentor. You will follow her instructions without complaint. Understood?"

Akko gulped but nodded as her teammates did the same.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now I need to inform the other professors and discuss the details of the adjustments to your curriculum for the next week. You are dismissed."

As Akko left the room with her team, she glanced over her shoulder only to see her mentor's troubled yet encouraging smile.

* * *

The next week felt like a roller coaster of embarrassment and near humiliation for Akko. While her arm had healed within the first couple of days with only a scar to mark where the wound had been, her temperament and behavior had undergone significant changes. Well, significant to her friends, but outsiders just summed it up to her usual peculiarity during her Word searching quest. The details of her condition had not been shared with the student body to protect what little privacy she did have after her brief celebrity status as the witch responsible for unsealing the Grand Triskelion. No one other than her teammates knew the true nature of the scars she hid under her wrappings to continue the farce of a healing injury.

That doesn't mean her friends from the Green team and more recently amicable Blue team didn't notice something suspicious was going on with the Japanese witch.

Amanda had heard the girl literally snarl fiercely in frustration when her broom acted up on their flight training days.

Constanze had caught her curiously sniffing at flowers and linen whenever the chance arose, as if she could find something in their scents that she couldn't before.

Jasminka witnessed Akko's impressive increase in appetite as she demolished nearly five platters of potatoes in differently cooked styles and even taking the offered leftovers from her teammates.

Hannah and Barbara shivered in discomfort as they listened to the young witch growl every tutoring session with them and Diana whenever something proved particularly difficult.

Diana had even paused to stare disturbed at a Akko who whimpered in a puppy-like manner as she slept in her seat in the library, with her head lying on top of her notes.

Sucy and Lotte were simply getting tired of the girl jumping up in her bunk to announce that someone was at the door, passing by, or that there was a bird or squirrel outside their window.

Chariot herself faced the challenge of having to keep her, now more rambunctious, pupil's attention during their early or evening spell practice sessions.

It wasn't until the evening of the fateful night that those out of the loop finally gave in to their curiosity. The Red team found themselves cornered in their own dorm by concerned Green and Blue. It didn't take much effort for either team to get the Japanese witch to talk.

* * *

"Okay so just to recap everything. You got bitten by some half-pint werewolf mutt-"

"-Oi that thing was as big as the minotaurs on the Janitorial team!"

"Right. And Finneran got on your case AGAIN because of it."

"Her and Chariot explained what was wrong! I didn't get scolded this time!"

"No but you got scolded in her class yesterday for paying more attention to the birds perched outside the window."

Akko growled at the American witch.

"Easy there pupper!"

She raised her hands in a placating manner as the smaller girl nearly snarled in her face.

"Don't call me that! We don't know if I'm gonna even transform!"

"Yea but wouldn't it be cool?"

Akko blinked as she stared at the taller witch.

"Eh?"

Amanda shrugged as the rest of the eight witches looked at her with mixed reactions. Even Diana who had been seated calmly and sipping her tea had paused to watch with interest.

The rebellious witch smirked.

"I mean so what if you can transform into a wolf once or twice a month? I mean you're already getting some of that heightened senses of smell and hearing. Erm, you do give Jasminka a run for the money when it comes to eating now but I mean now you've got even more energy to do things! And didn't you say that since you're a witch, you'll be able to have some control even as a wolf?"

She grinned and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Weird behavior and urges aside it's a pretty cool thing if you don't think of ot as a curse."

Akko gaped as she considered the girl's argument. Glancing around the room, she noticed that the other witches seemed to have reached a sort of acceptance to the presented argument.

"O'Neal presents a valid case."

All heads turned to the blonde heiress. Analytical blue eyes met conflicted red.

"From the scripts I've read on the cryptid, a person who undergoes the full werewolf transformation gains not only enhanced senses, but agility, strength, and even healing."

She motioned to the brunette before her.

"If you really are still set on performing magic like Chariot for the masses, you would be able to incorporate more acrobatics and feats that had been limited to you before."

"Oh!" Barbara leaned over the top bunk where she had been flipping through Nightfall novels with Lotte. "You can also use your senses to pick up changes in your audience mood right?"

Lotte nodded in agreement.

"Yea! If anyone gets a little too scared or if they're uncomfortable with your tricks, you can adjust to make the show more enjoyable!"

"Let's not forget the prospect of Hallow's Eve. You can do a horror show."

"Sucy!"

"It's another option."

Akko watched in awe as her friends continued providing examples for the benefits of her condition. She felt a heat gather in her eyes as a few tears escaped her. Truly she felt lucky to have such dedicated support from such amazing individuals.

All too soon Chariot arrived to escort her to where the Finneran and Holbrook would oversee the results of the bite. The red-head nearly teared up as she watched the eight witches crowd around her pupil for a group hug. With a few final wishes of "good luck" and encouraging shoulder pats, mentor and protege left the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling now Miss Kagari?"

The Japanese witch tightened her grip on the heavy cloak around her body.

"Uh… nervous and naked." She turned to her mentor. "Are you sure I can't just wear my clothes for this?"

Finneran scoffed.

"Absolutely not! Unless you want to shred your uniform and robes, it is best to remain like this until the moon peaks."

Akko groaned.

"This is so weird!"

She shivered as she shuffled her bare feet on the grass, cool condensation dripping onto her skin. All four witches stood in a clearing of the forest surrounding the prestigious school. Akko stood in the center of a drawn circle while her two professors and Headmistress took their positions on the outside - Chariot on her right, Finneran on her left, and Headmistress Holbrook directly in front.

"Please be patient Miss Kagari. The time is almost upon us."

Said witch sighed as she gave the elder witch a sheepish smile.

"Yes Headmistress. I just can't wait until it's over!"

The older witch chuckled.

"Well fret not. The Full Moon takes its time but it will surely show soon."

Akko huffed again before tilting her head back to watch the sky. Her eyes mapped the few stars that shined in the inky blackness above. She found her attention drifting as she began finding the constellations her mentor had pointed out to her in lessons. A bright light caught her attention as she followed the path of a shooting star, gasping in awe as it passed. Her eyes glowed with wonder as she continued her observation. Soon, she gazed upon the largest orb above her.

"Wow… The moon is really pretty tonight."

_Oh wait…_

Fire suddenly surged through her body, a cry leaving her lips as she hunched over in pain. She distantly registered Chariot shouting her name but could only focus on the heat that started at her chest and ripped through her lips. She gasped for air as she dropped to her knees, her hands clutching the skin above her sternum.

"I-it's… hot! It's hot!" She yelped as a series of cracks and pops resounded from her limbs. "It's _HOT_!"

Her scream cut off as her teeth grit in pain and her eyes clenched shut.

**_Why me?! Why this?! Why-_ **

_"... but wouldn't it be cool?"_

Her eyes snapped open.

The positive words and thoughtful gestures of her friends flitted through her mind. Their supportive expressions filled her with determination.

_That's right… There's less limits!_

The pain didn't cease, but that wasn't a concern any longer. Akko willingly succumbed to the metamorphosis as bones snapped and grew, skin stretched, muscles formed, and fur sprouted all over her. She felt the extension to her spine, the curving of her nails, and the added weight to her head and jaw. Heat coursed continuously through her until her breath came out as a mist in the cool night air.

As the final few organs and joints shifted, Akko threw her head back and announced herself to the world with a powerful howl. Beneath the dim rays of the full moon and the cautious gaze of three experienced witches, stood the brown young wolf.

* * *

Morning found the witch curled up in a cocoon of blankets on her bed. As the rays of the sun peaked through the curtain to tread up her face, the girl opened tired and bloodshot eyes. Testing the use of sore limbs, she groaned as she shifted in her spot.

"Oh? She's awake."

"Shh Sucy, try not to rile her up just yet.

Both witches hovered over their friend's bedside.

"Akko?Are you waking up?"

Fatigued eyes met spectacled orbs. The ginger-haired witch smiled softly as her exhausted teammate barely managed a nod. Lotte pressed a hand lightly to her forehead before, gauging her temperature before turning to the pink-hair witch behind her.

"She's stable now it looks like."

The mushroom loving witch nodded as she leaned over her workstation and mixed two liquids in a vial.

"Good. I'm almost done too."

Akko blinked lethargically.

"How… am I here?"

Her voice came out husky with almost a sickly rasp. Lotte only chuckled as she grabbed the glass of water she had prepared and left on their room desk. Sitting back down, she reached out and carefully supported her downed teammate's head while she pressed the glass to her lips.

"Professor Chariot brought you back at sunrise a few hours ago. Sucy and I were barely awake but she told us everything." She gave the brunette a warm comforting smile. "She told us you would be really out of it today. That it might be better for you to stay in bed and rest. Luckily it's the weekend so classes won't be a problem."

Akko sighed in relief as Lotte pulled the empty glass away and lowered her head back to the pillow.

"Ughh… Everything hurts."

"Well you did spend the night running around like a hyper puppy." Sucy approached them holding a test tube with a light blue potion. "You're gonna be really sore so we thought a pain killer would help."

"Sucy. Lotte…"

Grateful for the care and attention, the young brunette felt herself tear up from emotion. Only to choke as the mushroom witch shoved a funnel into her mouth and pour the contents of the vial down it. Forcefully swallowing the concoction with barely a taste, she sputtered and coughed as she sat up throwing off the sheets covering her.

"Oi! S-sucy!"

She hacked as said girl snickered.

"Well that is more of Akko than I needed to see this early in the morning."

"Oh my…"

"Eh? Why are both looking awa- WHY AM I STILL _NAKED_?"

"We're going to have to warn the others that Akko's a wolf and a pervert now."

"No! This isn't-"

"O-oh my goodness Akko please…"

"ACK! I-I was only-"

"Heh we have a streaker in our room!"

"Ugh! Please just hand me my clothes!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue an "I see London, I see France!" joke and suddenly Diana and Chariot run in only to see the morning after results of Akko's furry experience.
> 
> ... I probably should not have laughed as hard as I did when that image popped into my head.
> 
> -This takes place after the series ends so hence a little more magically competent Akko and red team being on point for school work.
> 
> -Red team, green team, blue team have hangouts at each others dorms. I like to believe saving the world/bringing back magic kinda just sealed a strong friendship bond between these trios. Also Akko's friends got her back and since she is usually the one to find something to be optimistic about and cheer everyone on, the other girls are returning the favor and being awesome friends. I mean c'mon there's gotta be some awesome perks to becoming a werewolf while being a witch right?
> 
> -Chariot did not carry her underage student completely naked to the room. She had her bundled up in another cloak/blanket.
> 
> -This was originally going to be a romance/comedy short but somehow along the way as some fics do, it utterly changed into this and you know I'm satisfied with the result.
> 
> -I will probably do another piece following this cuz I am really starting to like the idea of werewolf Akko shenanigans. Btw, she's got the full wolf appearance yet not so crazily ferocious looking (think more Twilight movies) but she's bipedal unless she runs (think of the movement of Van Hellsing werewolves/Harry Potter).
> 
> -RIP original fierce werewolf cuz Sucy melted their ass.
> 
> -This was not beta'd.


	3. You're With Me Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the missile, Chariot invites her old friend to stay with her until it's time to leave. As they sit awkwardly in the redhead's abode, Croix recalls days past and brings back an old memory that opens their hearts to a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by a very ridiculously slow day at work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia.

She was content.

That’s what she told herself. After everything that happened - Croix’s creation, the final word, the broken seal, the missile, and the culmination of magic around the world - Chariot claimed a sense of contentment. She was happy that things turned out alright. She was glad the missile was stopped. She was ecstatic that Akko unsealed Grand Triskelion. She was hopeful that magic would be once again gaining ground and attention on a global scale due to the actions of her own students. Everything was wonderful.

So she was content.

But if she was content, why was she frowning as she stared at Croix? Why did her heart clench painfully as she observed the Headmistress forgive the tech-witch despite her mistakes? Why did her breath seize, even if only for a moment, as conflicted green eyes found hers?

Deep down she knew why. Yes, she was content and happy and cheerful and ecstatic and pleased all at once. Those feelings were true… to an extent. They were drawn from the positive energy and excitement of the events from earlier that day. Almost like borrowed thoughts, they were the by-product of the adrenaline of all of her life’s dreams and ideals culminating together in a spectacular climax.

When the adrenaline wears off and the soreness from smiling so much sets in however, Chariot finds herself facing her heart yet again. She meets the gaze of the woman who unknowingly carries a piece of it no matter the distance past years have produced. And though her mind warns her against the persistent muscle’s optimistic desires, she finds herself taking the initiative to extend an olive branch.

“You can stay tonight with me.”

“Chariot…”

“Your lab was destroyed and I know you’re not eager to be alone in a guest dorm.”

“But the authorities will be arriving to collect me.”

“In a few days time yes. But until then, you’ll need a place.”

“But Chariot-”

“Croix.”

“...”

“It’s… alright.”

“... Okay.”

* * *

Croix knew what to expect after her major failure with the Noir Fuel Spirit. She was ready to get scorned, mocked, and harassed by the witches who opposed her modern magic views. She was confident that her “students” would never trust her again and treat her every word with doubt. She even believed that Chariot would move on from their friendship despite the fact that they began rekindling it. What she expected was all that one so far gone from the moral road such as her, deserved.

Then again, life is as spontaneous as Akko’s ideas.

Instead of scorn, Headmistress Holbrook offered forgiveness for the apology that danced on the tip of her tongue. While wary, the other professors looked upon her with pity (Finneran with an aunt’s disappointed sternness) and the rest of the faculty and students with general hesitancy. The seven young witches that had successfully chased and destroyed her missile monster treated her with an easygoing camaraderie - there were jokes, sass aplenty, and an understanding that just like any other person, mistakes happen and regrets follow. Even Akko, a major victim of all her scheming and indirect attacks, overlooked her flawed and cruel character to support her in the redemption she sought in the end. Then there was Chariot…

The witch she had been determined to punish, to hurt, to ruin. The woman that she had denounced any relationship with. The one person that should thoroughly abandon Croix with good reason, had instead opened her arms and her home to comfort and assist her in her recovery. The tech witch did not deserve any of her attention but the ex-performer gave it freely.

Though Croix knew the redhead had a heart of gold, she did not expect forgiveness to come as quickly as it did. Yet here she sat comfortably (albeit a bit awkwardly) with her childhood friend at her desk sharing a cup of tea.

“You know, you might want to consider a new set of clothes now.”

She looked up from her cup at the younger witch who watched her with a soft, but slightly teasing expression.

“What?”

She blinked.

“Your clothes.”

“Oh… Yea the straps were always a bit weird now that I think about it.”

“Actually I meant the whole outfit. It’s… well first off it needs a good clean but with all those tears and stretches I worry it would fall apart in the wash.”

Croix gazed down at herself before sighing.

“I suppose it does make sense to just acquire a whole new wardrobe.”

She sipped her tea.

“At the same time I could say the same about what you’re wearing.”

She felt a thrill shoot through her at the younger witch’s giggle.

“I guess we’re in the same boat huh.”

The tech witch managed a slight nod before bringing the tea in for another sip. The odd conversation had died quickly and as she swallowed back the warm drink, she found that the silence that followed was worse. It was all encompassing, wrapping around both witches and filling the room like toxic fumes. There was no background static like when she resided in her lab, no wind shaking the world outside, and not even the tic of a clock or creak of furniture. Just silence and the sound of her breath.

The clink of a cup being set down on its coaster had her tensing. Croix looked up to the wincing expression of the other witch as she slowly released the handle of her teacup, a near soundless “sorry” formed by her lips. Leaning back slightly, Chariot bit the inside of her cheek, the older witch recognizing the quirk formed from when she was unsure on what to say. Falling back to her own habits, the tech witch aimed to set her old friend’s nerves to rest.

“I don’t remember you being this quiet you know.”

The redhead started at her voice making the older witch chuckle.

“You were always so rambunctious weren’t you? If you weren’t talking about one thing or another, you were humming, whistling, singing or even making music with your spells.”

The redhead blushed but looked at her senior with an almost melancholic smile. She shrugged as she met Croix’s eyes, her own showing a slight sadness brought upon by nostalgia.

“I guess I just grew up and calmed down. It happens.”

The tech witch felt her own heart clench as Chariot clasped her hands together and brought her gaze down to her digits.

“I still… Hum occasionally though. That is, when it gets too quiet in here.”

The pain in her heart pulsed as she was reminded of a more musically vivacious redhead. The young witch danced freely whenever she heard a tune, magically produced or not. Vaguely, Croix recalled a summer trip to their home country, both witches celebrating a successful school year together at a cafe that hosted live music. Her memories featured her fondest (and almost embarrassing) moment where the excitable Chariot offered her hand for an upbeat jazzy tune the band had begun playing. A shyer, younger version of herself hesitantly accepted only to be swept up into a cyclone of laughter, limbs, and racing hearts. They had re-enforced and evolved their bond that same night as her youthful self discovered just how much the stars could shine in crimson eyes.

The current Chariot sighed as she also shifted through her own recollections. Croix watched as glazed eyes stared listlessly away, lost in a past they could no longer return to. A time both witches had cherished and a time when both women had left scars on each other’s hearts. The tech witch closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone.

“Croix?”

Her eyes snapped up to the redhead who looked at her curiously albeit slightly wary. Realizing that her gadgets were still a bit of a taboo since the missile, the older witch revealed the screen to show no ill intent. As the ex-performer relaxed, she searched through old, unused apps until she found what she was looking for.

_Well I’m glad I did install something like this for any occasion._

Initiating the app, she placed her phone down on the desk and stood. Chariot followed the movement with rapt attention, curious and intrigued as to what her friend was planning. A static filled the room as the voice of an announcer trickled through the speakers. Eyes widening in surprise and disbelief she barely recovered in time to notice the hand held out before her. Head snapping up to the emerald gaze of the older witch, she felt her heart jump to her throat.

Croix smiled softly at her, expression reminiscent of the day she gave the redhead the infamous words that would guide her magic.

“Care for a dance Chariot?”

A rush of emotion burned through her as she maintained eye contact. The image of the purple-haired woman blurring slightly as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The younger witch wiped her eyes and sniffled, barely managing a nod as she reached out and grasped the offered hand, fingers curling against her partner’s.

Chariot stood on shaky legs as she let herself be pulled against another warm body. Moving one hand to the taller woman’s shoulder and allowing the other to remain interlocked with Croix’s, she tilted her head to smile gratefully at the tech witch.

The static soon shifted to an upbeat but gentle, old-timey, electronic melody as the radio host announced the song for his listeners. Chariot paused to listen for a moment, unfamiliar with the more computer generated harmonies giving Croix a front row view to her adorably confused expression. Opening her mouth to question on the nature of the song, she jumped slightly as the sounds picked up to a smooth, funky beat. Her puzzled expression quickly evolved to a thrilled grin as Croix led them through cheery, swinging steps.

_Tell me, why? Tell me, who?_  
_Tell me you don't know what to do_  
_Get it all over you_  
_Who will know how to fight? Only you_

The light voices harmonized as they sang the verses, warm high tones soothing to the two witches who stepped and turned to the brisk tune. Despite the slightly fast pace of the dance, both women effortlessly synchronized their movements, body memory easily guiding their limbs to pull, push, and twirl each other at the right cues. Croix found herself smiling freely as the chorus switched to a jaunty, jazzy melody of instruments and Chariot laughed joyously.

They shimmied and turned and spun all the while the music blared from the phone’s speakers. For this moment, their scarred hearts and worries faded as the steps kept them moving and distracted from the darker thoughts of years ago. Chariot even picked up a bit on the repetitive lyrics after the general unfamiliarity of the song waned.

_You're with me another time_  
_I don't care if it's wrong or right_  
_You reach in and I reach out_  
_Time will tell what we're all about_

Croix’s eyes widened as the hand on her shoulder moved to her cheek. Crimson irises gazed into her own emerald orbs as she became thoroughly aware of the body pressed close to her front. The space between her and the younger witch had lessened considerably after their last couple of twirls. Her breath came out in slight pants from the workout her unaccustomed body experienced from their dance. Chariot’s own exhales we calm, less rushed and relaxed. Her thumb lightly brushed along her cheek as her eyes flitted around the tech witch’s face, almost as if studying a painting.

Capturing her gaze once again, Croix’s heart pumped loudly in her ears, the music just a hum in the background. There was no cafe this time, no live band, and no one else but them. The feelings on the other hand, had remained the same.

_She still has the stars in her eyes._

Her hesitation gone, Croix tightened her hold on the redhead in her arms and stole away the gasp that escaped Chariot’s lips.

Neither witch retreated from the embrace. The music no longer guided their feet but their hearts thundered their own rhythm that their bodies followed. Croix couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as she caught the delighted hum that the younger woman produced.

Perhaps there were many things that had changed since their youth. But as she stood there, kissing Chariot as the song came to an end, she acknowledged that even ten years can’t completely erase the hidden melodies of their hearts.

_You're with me another time_  
_I don't care if it's wrong or right_  
_You reach in and I reach out_  
_Time will tell what we're all about_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can rip my headcanon of Chariot and Croix loving to dance jazzy tunes - especially swing - out of my cold dilapidated corpse.
> 
> \- The song they're dancing to is "Russian" by Caravan Palace and its electro swing. It's a nice mix of happy chill and smooth funkiness. The lyrics are super repetitive. But somehow it still fit.
> 
> \- Headcanon that Chariot is very musically inclined especially with that one music based spell back in her flashback ep. And I just think she liked to dance with Croix when she could.
> 
> \- Electro swing cuz mix of old and new. I thought it fit for the both of 'em. The nostalgia of old jazz, but the upbeat blood pumping electro like a promise to keep the fun going with the old tunes.
> 
> \- Don't be me and write a whole oneshot while you're bored at work. Its not worth the low cellphone battery... And you'll be too lazy to post it the same day.
> 
> \- Clearly this was not beta'd


	4. Summoning A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the day's practical spell-casting lesson, Finneran has her students perform a simple summoning spell. Of course, simplicity is practically impossible for Akko who makes another one of her infamous blunders - this one more troublesome than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas! There's a Hurricane knock-knock-knock'n at my door here in Miami where we didn't HAVE to evacuate (but it was a heavy recommendation - difficult when you have doctors in your family who're on call at local hospital). Thought i would post this first part of a probably continuous trend of one shots before Irma screws South Florida over. (Currently 2:30 am on Sat and this bitch is back at cat 5 and giving Northern Cuba hell!)
> 
> To all Florida folks, stay safe in or out of state. This ain't like Andrew over 20 years ago and nothing like Wilma over 10 years later. Irma is a beast and I hope ya'll come out of this alright!
> 
> If you got power/internet to spare, here's the first part of a possible multiple chapter ficlet within this collection. Might be a recurring trend too.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments btw! I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

When Finneran made her lesson plans nowadays, she always made sure there was an extra buffer of time to correct errors. She also made sure to have her usual spell lessons followed up with the nullification incantation required to cancel its effects. If her class ran a few minutes later than what she estimated, then she had also prepped her following lectures to anticipate the schedule changes. Back in the day none of this was actually necessary and the older witch was very punctual with both her class start and end times.

However, that was before she met Atsuko “Akko” Kagari.

All it took was this one, young witch-in-training to completely and utterly destroy the natural order of her scheduling. With how often this occurred, Finneran was tempted to call out the young brunette for doing it on purpose. How could she believe someone can mess up on a near daily basis? It had to be improbable. Yet Akko proved that thought wrong every time.

So as any other day in their practical spell casting class, Finneran was prepared for whatever hazard the Japanese witch could conjure up. The day’s spell was a simple summons - calling an object from a previous location into their current presence. An easy task (albeit involving a lot more variables and theory if one deciphered how the actual spell worked) but nonetheless challenging for her average students.

She had specifically instructed that no item larger than one of their lesson tomes was allowed to be summoned and absolutely no live creatures. The students so far had followed the instructions as well as they could.

She witnessed the summoning of a plume from her own desk, a flower from the school greenhouse, a small sealed bottle of purple liquid, a single dirty sock (miss O’Neal was quite ecstatic she found her lost laundry), and a first edition novel from an infamous series. With her gradebook in hand she marked each student based on success of the summon and control of the spell. So far, everyone had managed the spell with little to no difficulty and she allowed herself a moment to feel proud of the competency each young witch displayed.

That pride shifted ever so slightly when she looked down at the final student marked to present.

“Miss Kagari.”

The witch in question stepped forward and Finneran took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for anything. She was glad the class had naturally come to an unspoken agreement of always having Akko present last. In this way she could be sure she had graded everyone without having any witch cheat past their demonstration because the class had to be cut short or canceled.

“Remember, just one item. Smaller than a book and no animals. FOCUS on the image of what you want to summon and once you are completely sure you’ve grasped it, say the incantation and allow the magic to flow through.”

Akko nodded as she gripped her wand tightly and held it up in front of her. Finneran watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath as she concentrated. She observed the girl closely - from the way she held her wand to her straightened-back posture. She was slightly impressed by the level of seriousness she was taking to succeed in the task. But as her internal clock ticked, the older professor became aware of a couple of things.

Akko had been concentrating for over 2 minutes -

And a lot of magic had been pooling around her.

Alarmed, Finneran opened her mouth to call out to her but her exclamation was swallowed up by the young witch's passionate cry as she practically roared the incantation and swung her wand down.

The following sound was a mix of an explosion and a crash as a cloud of smoke filled the front of the room.

Finneran grabbed her wand in the blink of an eye and commanded the windows of the class to open. She nodded to Diana who had reacted as well and began clearing the fumes out. With a breath and sigh into fresh air she looked down to check her overly dedicated and troublesome student for injuries. Despite a messy appearance, Akko was no less worse for wear other than the coughing fit from being in the epicenter of the blast.

“Is everyone alright?”

A chorus of affirmations reached her from the rest of the class while the Japanese witch merely nodded. With a nod, she raised her gradebook to mark her student’s score (or lack of) and readied herself to lecture her.

“Miss Kagari,” she spoke firmly as she looked at the wincing girl before her. “While your pronunciation has greatly improved, you pushed too much magic into the spell which is likely what caused the combustion in the first place. It is possible that anything you have summoned - that is, if you were successful - is no longer in an acceptable condition.”

The last part seemed to startle her.

“EH?! B-but then that means my card-”

A sudden groan and cough from the front of the class froze students and teacher to their spot.

“Ugh…”

Finneran’s head snapped towards her teacher’s stand, or what was left of it, was. Her eyes widened as a body rose from the rubble, standard Luna Nova robes recognizable despite the wood shavings and dust covering it. Slowly they picked themselves out of the furniture ruins and stood, only to collapse onto all fours in front of Akko. Though the robe’s hood covered their head, the cloth definitely did not have enough padding to save them from the impact against the stand.

It was Akko who shook herself out of her stupor the fastest and dropped to her knees before them.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?”

Akko’s hands gripped the girl’s shoulders who used her support to push herself up into a sitting position. Another gasp and groan escaped her as her head lolled back from dizziness. Finneran blinked back her own surprise to lean down and assist her student.

“Easy there, don’t jostle her too much else-”

Her words died on the tip of her tongue as the hood fell from the young girl’s head.

Bright, crimson locks framed fair-skin and a pair of hazy, but shining red orbs gazed up at her from under a slightly messy fringe. Those same eyes narrowed in confusion and curiosity as their owner attempted to process their current predicament.

“P-Professor… Finneran?”

The voice was light but strained and terribly familiar, causing goosebumps to rise on the older witch. She forced herself to take a deep breath only to tense as the girl’s face suddenly paled and she swayed.

“Ohhhh… I don’t feel good…”

And just like her students before her, Finneran summoned a paper bag right as a young Chariot du Nord tilted forward and heaved.

* * *

When it came to surprises, Akko was always full of them. Whether messing something up incredibly or accomplishing a task totally unexpected of her, the brunette had a record for leaving most of her peers speechless. As Diana and the rest of the class plus the same rambunctious, Japanese witch stared at the young teen version of her magical idol, the heiress was pretty sure this set the bar for shock factor… Or more like cleared it a hundred times over. Because there was definitely no way Shiny Chariot (or the girl who would become said performer) was casually sitting in their classroom nursing a headache and sipping some water to make up for her sickness earlier.

And there was no way that Atsuko Kagari wasn’t losing her mind about it.

_Or perhaps she’s thoroughly lost it already and has emotionally dismissed herself from the current reality._

Diana observed her normally hyperactive classmate with a cautious gaze. It was like watching a ticking time bomb with how the young witch simply stood there... silently watching without a trace of emotion on her. It was horribly unnerving and judging from the sounds of the rest of the class shifting behind her, she was not alone in her sentiments.

A sigh from their time-traveling visitor had her eyes snapping back to the young redhead. Chariot had finished her cup and was looking around the classroom in awe and mild apprehension. After her arrival, Finneran had quickly canceled the rest of her classes and gone straight to the Headmistress to report the latest incident. After all, this occurrence in particular had drastic results should it be handled incorrectly. Diana knew some of the consequences involved and as she was charged with the class until the professor’s return, she kept a both eyes on the young idol and her fan.

“So um, Diana right?”

The blonde witch tensed ever so slightly and nodded to the redhead.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask what year this is exactly?”

“You may ask. But I am not at liberty to provide an answer due to the risks.”

“Oh… well uh… I guess that makes sense then.”

The redhead glanced around at the other girls, Akko in particular before lighting up as an idea came to her.

“May I ask what month and day it is?”

Diana paused, thoughtful as she considered the request.

“Month I cannot give, but it is a Thursday.”

Chariot hummed in thought.

“So it's not Monday.”

The blonde raised a brow in curiosity and confusion.

“You were pulled here from a Monday?”

“Oh no! It was Thursday as well.” Chariot giggled. “I just hoped it wasn’t Monday because the cafeteria makes too many potato dishes on Monday.”

There was an awkward pause in the classroom from the sheer randomness. Diana could only blink in disbelief as the redhead seemed to be in much better spirits.

“I see.” She gave the gleeful witch an odd look. “You… Don’t seem to be at all bothered about being pulled through time.”

Chariot hummed thoughtfully before shooting the class a beaming grin.

“Of course not! This is amazing and the witch who pulled this off must be too!”

There was a strong side-eye from the class as Akko shrunk back a bit. (An odd reaction but a reaction nonetheless).

“And-”

The heiress turned back to the redhead.

“I totally did not miss spaghetti day!”

* * *

Ursula had been grabbing some books from the library (and glaring at Croix as she returned a few) when she received a summons to the Headmistress’s office. A common occurrence since she took up mentoring Luna Nova’s infamous mischief-maker, she was already re-arranging her to do list to make extra time to review the spell or potion Akko messed up. When she arrived to find the full Luna Nova teaching staff minus a certain purple-haired witch, she immediately realized something was more amiss than she anticipated. She was so momentarily stunned that she didn’t notice the final staff member walk in behind her until her breath was practically on her neck. She had to restrain a squeal and jump when she spoke.

“My apologies for my tardiness, I was finishing some business in the library.”

(She tried to glare back in response to Croix’s innocent but fake smile, but the blush on her cheeks wasn’t helping her case.)

The Headmistress merely nodded before turning and addressing the rest of the staff. She gave a very brief but vague explanation about a summoning blunder Akko had caused before motioning to Finneran to provide a more detailed explanation of the incident. Ursula felt a chunk of dread fill her chest as the older professor went into detail how the Japanese witch was putting a lot more magic and thought into her spell than was necessary. The blue-haired professor shook slightly from nerves as she continued to explain how her pupil had somehow managed to actually summon an individual from the grasp of time itself.

“So she actually summoned a witch from the past?”

“Not just any witch Professor Croix.”

“Oh?”

Ursula felt nauseous as she made eye contact with the Headmistress who’s eyes spoke volumes and allowed her to piece together just exactly what Akko had done.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, a 16 year old Chariot du Nord is currently present in my classroom.”

_Oh no._

* * *

The meeting with the teachers only last a few minutes more as Finneran detailed their next few steps to reverse the summons and send the young Chariot back to her appropriate time. Unfortunately, preparations for such a particular reverse summons would take a minimum of two days as they needed to gather enough magical essence and materials to create the counter spell as well as clean up any time-alterations she may cause. They also went over giving the redhead an obliviate potion to erase all memories of this event (to which Ursula gave a startled yelp but otherwise did not reject the idea).

When the meeting concluded and each teacher went their separate ways, Holbrooke asked for both Finneran and Ursula to remain. The older brunette stared seriously but quizzically at her younger coworker as she fidgeted in place. The bluenette’s face was pale and the anxiety was clear from her expression. She did not fully understand why the bespectacled witch was vividly panicking but she assumed it was a reaction to her pupil’s emotional state now that her idol was present.

The Headmistress cleared her throat and looked at the younger professor who gripped her wand a little tighter.

“Professor Ursula.”

“Y-yes ma’am!”

“How do you feel?”

“I… erm… that is I-”

Finneran scoffed and watched as the bluenette squeaked and ducked her head.

“Headmistress, we need to begin preparations. We cannot waste a moment to-”

“Anne.”

The brunette paused, startled at the use of her first name but understanding the seriousness in the tone. Turning to look at the elder witch she noted the firm expression she wore.

“This has everything to do with our current predicament.”

Holbrooke turned back to the younger professor who was looking anxiously away, biting her bottom lip. Her expression softened as she addressed the bluenette.

“We will have to make this exception. I hope you understand.”

Ursula looked up, eyes glancing at Finneran who continued observing them with general inquisitiveness. She took a deep breath and straightened her back, a visible shift in her demeanor as her expression sharpened and she nodded.

“I understand.”

The Headmistress nodded once more before turning back to the brunette professor.

“Finneran, you will need to assist Professor Ursula during these next few days. It is imperative our young time traveler does not interact directly with her. Should she do so may result in dire consequences.”

The older professor’s brows furrowed.

“Why would that be an issue? If I understand the mechanics correctly, it is only through an encounter with her present self that could cause a problem with our timeline.”

Finneran motioned with her hand.

“And Chariot du Nord has not been seen or heard from in at least a decade.”

“That’s not true.”

The older witch’s brows raised as she turned to the bluenette.

“Are you saying you’ve been in contact with Miss du Nord?”

Ursula sighed as she raised her hand to her face and gripped her glasses.

“No… But,” she removed the spectacles and stared firmly at the older woman. Finneran held back a gasp, eyes widening as she witnessed deep, blue strands burn away into a familiar, bright crimson. Ruby red eyes sharpened with a dulled but infamous spark she recalled seeing years ago.

“I am Chariot du Nord.”

* * *

As soon as the teacher’s congregation ended, Croix had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing out loud. So not only had Akko managed to screw up another spell but she even managed to mess with the timeline in the process.

_Talk about impressively disastrous._

The tech witch smirked to herself as she thought about how this event could keep the present Chariot out of her business even if only for a little while. The older version of her past “friend” would be limited to areas far from her past self. So of course Croix would seek out the youth to keep the older scarce. If it was a Chariot that already knew her, then the easier it would be to keep her attention.

Thus Croix found herself standing in the doorway of Finneran’s class, now empty of all but three young witches. Her gaze zero’d in on the redhead that had been fidgeting in her seat.

“Professor Croix!”

The tech witch tensed as Akko’s shout had Chariot swiveling around to face her.

Shining rubies met gleaming emeralds and Croix had to suppress a shiver at the sudden nostalgic warmth that filled her chest. The younger witch stared at her wide eyed from shock but as the moment passed, the older woman felt her heart doing somersaults as a smile grew on the teen’s face. There was a mild burning she was desperately fighting on her cheeks.

_No no no you were not this cute back then!_

Croix had to salvage her persona as much as she could. Wetting her lips, she forced one of her casual smiles in the redhead’s direction.

“My my Akko. When Finneran said you- _OOF!_ ”

“CROIX!”

And just like that, it felt like all the air left her lungs.

“Ch-chariot!”

The smaller redhead squeezed and nuzzled into her chest.

“Croix! You’re so tall and pretty and an adult now!”

She pulled back to grin up at the flustered witch.

“Hey so that means I’m in the future right? That’s so cool!”

The redhead turned to the other pair of witches in the class with a teasing grin.

“Is she a good teacher? I bet she is, right?”

The tech witch was pretty sure she was rivaling her cape at this point. She covered her face with a hand trying hard not to feel as embarrassed and flustered as she was, but with the young Chariot doting and admiring her… She was definitely struggling. Croix was not as acclimated to this kind of exuberance anymore.

_By the Nine Old Witches, give me strength._

The older witch paused as she felt soft, warm hands grip her own free one. Lowering the one on her face, Croix looked down to see the tender expression on the teen witch. Again, she felt her heart jump into her throat and steal away her breath as those caring crimson eyes met her own.

“I’m glad you’re here. I was really worried that I would be completely alone.”

_Please don’t…_

Chariot beamed contentedly at her.

“I knew I could always count on you to be there for me, Croix!”

The tech witch’s legs felt weak but a weight settled on her.

_If only you knew… then you would treat me with the caution your guilty heart bears._

A giggle left the younger’s lips making the older woman’s brows raise. 

“You know, my heart believed I would be alright.” She clutched the front of her robes, over where the powerful organ would reside. “Because a believing heart is my magic. Just like you said!”

**_THUD_ **

Both witches snapped their attention towards the sudden sound only to blink in confusion and surprise. Sprawled out on the floor a few feet away was an unconscious brunette and fretting over her body was an uncharacteristically unnerved heiress. Croix could only sigh in relief as Chariot finally pulled away from her to go check on her.

_Even like this, she’s incredibly effective at getting Chariot’s attention._

* * *

Meanwhile, Diana Cavendish was torn between deeply sighing in exasperation or performing the very uncharacteristic act of facepalming.

_It took her that long to register this._

She shook her head as she and the teenage Chariot worked together to lift the fallen witch’s body.

Indeed you are full of the oddest surprises Akko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where Diana and every teacher at Luna Nova (Finneran in particular) just take a vacathion to avoid the incoming shitstorms. *whispers* like Irma.
> 
> \- Yes it took Akko THAT LONG to process the fact that Shiny Chariot was there in the flesh. Like maybe she would freak in the moment but I wanted to take the "akko.exe is loading" approach. Her mind was running a diagnostic and troubleshooting picked up too many errors to run successfully.
> 
> \- I like to imagine Chariot before the rod and responsibilities got pleasure from the simple things in life and really loved her friends. Older Croix is gonna have one helluva ride with this one if she isn't defeated by her adorableness.
> 
> \- Finneran is very tired. She has 2 mischief makers now and an incognito witch to deal with. Pray for her sanity to return intact.
> 
> \- I like to believe Holbrooke knew the whole series Ursula was Chariot cuz she told her. Finneran also wasn't particularly surprised near the series end when they confront Croix and her. But I wanted a dramatic reveal. 
> 
> \- This whole summoning idea was what initially inspired this whole one shot collection. I didn't want to just write one time travel thing but like interdimensional interactions or something. This one may have multiple parts since the whole plot i had in mind would make the chapter stupidly long or I may leave it up to your discretion as to what shenanigans Lil Chariot gets into in the future. I'm leaning more towards the first option tho.
> 
> \- This chapter's RIP is for the teacher's stand. 
> 
> \- Kudos to Amanda for using a lesson as an excuse to find her missing sock.
> 
> \- This was not beta'd.
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


	5. Babysitting A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko finally awakes to find that her summoning spell did summon her idol. Meanwhile, both past and present Chariot find comfort in old and new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a few but luck was on our side as Hurricane Irma hit farther West and my area only experienced category 1 storms. It still left us without power and water for a few days and because of it, my work got backed up and I was extremely busy. I managed to flesh out this chapter despite only getting like a few minutes every so often to write... and I also had a bit of writer's block/ low motivation to continue the previous short into more chapters. But I wanna see where this ficlet within this compilation takes us.
> 
> So here's part 2 to "Summoning A Star."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

When Akko awoke Friday morning, her head was sore and she felt disoriented. As she slowly sat up in her bunk, she realized she had no idea when or how she got into bed. Not only that, as her stomach growled loudly, she also wondered if she even had dinner the night before. But while she tried to recall everything, her mind kept snapping back to a truly bizarre dream she had.

_That would have been so cool. If I actually summoned Shiny Chariot._

"Well look who's up finally."

Akko jumped in surprise, the top of her head making impact with the bottom of the bunk above it. She yelped in pain as she leaned forward clutching at the now forming bump. With a few muttered curses in Japanese, the young witch shot a glare at her snickering roommate.

"Sucy!"

"Good morning Akko."

"M-mornin' Lotte..."

The young brunette sighed as she climbed out of her bed and stretched, oblivious to the stares of her friends. She paused in her morning routine, sensing something different with her space. Her eyes zeroed in on the empty wall next to her bed, then the missing plush around her pillow. Whirling around to her roommates, her confusion and alarm was clear in her expression.

"What happened to my poster?! Where's my stuff? Did Finnelan take them away as punishment for Tuesday's midnight snack run?!" She wrung her hands. "Oh man I knew I shouldn't have grabbed that last molten chocolate cake!"

"Akko."

"Sucy this is serious! That poster was limited edition and-"

"It's under your bed."

"...Eh?"

The mushroom witch motioned with her head as the brunette dropped to her stomach to peak under said furniture. Sure enough, all of her Shiny Chariot cards, plush, posters, and any other paraphernalia was safely stored under her bed. Her brows furrowed as she stood back up and looked at both witches in confusion.

"Why are they all there? Did you guys do this?"

Lotte and Sucy looked at each other before looking back at their flustered friend.

"You don't remember yesterday when Finnelan told us to store away all your Shiny Chariot stuff?"

Akko tilted her head at her orange haired roommate.

"She told you to do this?"

Lotte nodded.

"We left class right after that so we could take care of it."

The brunette's brows furrowed more in confusion.

"Why would she ask you to do that?"

Sucy looked at the bespectacled witch with a blank expression.

"I told you she wouldn't remember."

Akko frowned.

"Wouldn't remember what?!"

Lotte shifted and cleared her throat.

"W-well in class yesterday-"

**_WHAM_ **

"Wow! The water in the 3rd floor bathing rooms is just as good as ever!"

Chariot grinned toothily as she stepped into the room. She paused as she saw everyone's wide eyed expression before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry! I got a bit over excited and um... I probably shouldn't have kicked your door."

The ginger-haired witch gave her a gentle but awkward smile.

"That's alright!"

"Yea the door has taken more abuse from the knucklehead over here."

"Sucy!"

"Am I wrong?"

"... N-no but..."

Chariot tilted her head in confusion as she looked at the two seated witches before turning her attention to the oddly quiet third.

Akko was once more rooted to her spot staring wide eyed at the redhead before her. Though her mind was processing that yes, she was staring at her idol and no, she was wide awake and not dreaming, her body was still stuck sorting through the various emotions that struck at once. To any outsider, she was frozen in shock. However, on the inside, everything was culminating into a loud, unfiltered-

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

Chariot, Sucy, and Lotte jumped in surprise - The redhead expressing her own shock just as animatedly.

"AAHH!"

"AHHHHH!!!"

"AHH?!?"

"AAAAAAAAH---"

The door slammed open again.

"What is all of this racket so early in the morning?!"

A pair of screams were Finnelan's only response.

Akko earned another detention that day.

* * *

Due to recent events concerning a certain summoned witch, Luna Nova announced a school wide self study day. Any other time, Diana would be buckled down in her own room or in a private section of the library to work undisturbed. This time, however, she had willingly volunteered to monitor not just their time traveling guest, but the school troublemaker who brought the former here.

(And by monitoring, she meant making sure Akko didn't spontaneously combust or annihilate time itself by causing some sort of paradox from revealing Chariot's future. That's worse case scenario but of course one should never underestimate the brunette's luck.)

Currently she found herself sitting between both witches at a table outside (Chariot's idea) sharing a late breakfast (Akko was famished) and admiring the nice weather. It was peaceful for a time until the redhead got up abruptly and dashed away from the table making Diana jump in alarm and causing Akko to choke hard on her bread. She began to stand to call out to the young idol when she witnessed her rush at a certain purple-haired professor as she was passing by. Her brows rose as Chariot jumped up into Croix's arms, causing her to drop her tablet in the process.

"Chariot!"

Diana blinked as she watched how despite her expression being exasperated and disapproving, the tech witch kept a firm, protective grip on the redhead in a comical bridal hold. Both teacher and student approached the table as the young idol laughed and grinned. The blonde could swear she saw pink taking up the older witch's cheeks as Chariot pressed closer to her.

"I'm so proud Croix! Last time I did this you dropped me."

The older witch grumbled and blushed more to Diana and Akko's surprise.

"Last time you did this was in your own timeline and I was a much smaller witch trying to carry a dumb sack of potatoes."

The redhead gasped in offense.

"How rude! I did not weigh that much!" She puffed her cheeks. "And I'm smart!"

"Ah of course that was then with my younger self." Croix gave a teasing smirk. "Now you're a foolish sack of feathers."

The young Chariot removed her arms from around her older friend's neck and crossed them before blowing a raspberry at her older friend.

"Oh that's very mature of you Chariot du Nord."

"Hmph! You got meaner you big meanie!"

Diana's brows furrowed as she caught the wince on her professor's face before she schooled her expression to a nonchalant one. The purple-haired witch set the younger down and adjusted the collar and straps of her top. With another brush to the edges of her cape around her shoulders, the older witch greeted her actual students.

"Good Morning Akko, Diana."

Diana nodded.

"Good morning professor-"

"Morning Professor Croix!"

Akko nearly launched out of her seat to greet the older witch. The young brunette had been watching her idol and favorite professor's (second fave - Ursula was still top in her books) interactions with rapt attention. Diana could practically see the stars in her eyes as she grinned at the (admittedly adorable) sight of the two witches being friendly with one another.

"You didn't tell me you and Chariot were best friends!"

The purple haired witch made a faux confused expression.

"Best friends? With this little red bear? You must be joking."

The redhead crossed her arms trying to look offended but her smile kept breaking through her pout. Croix hid a laugh behind her hand as she looked between the Japanese witch's confused stare and Diana's raised brows. With a pat to the younger idol's head, she nodded to the trio.

"In any case, I must attend to a meeting with the other professors to continue our work with the reverse summons." She looked at Chariot. "We'll have you back in your time with your Croix soon enough."

The young witch gave her an excited nod in return.

"Will you come see me if you have time?"

The tech witch paused almost startled for a moment before giving a tight-lipped smile.

"We'll see."

With a final nod to her students, Croix continued towards the school entrance.

Diana watched her until the doors shut behind her before Akko's squeal had her snapping her attention back to the pair.

"You and Croix are such good friends it's super cute!"

Chariot giggled as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"She's my best friend! I care about her very much! And I know she cares about me cuz she always drops everything to catch me."

Diana raised a slightly amused brow at the young idol.

"Even when you jump at her so suddenly?"

The redhead's grin was confident.

"Croix will always catch me in her arms when I run at her!"

Chariot jumped at another squeal from the Japanese witch. She barely had a moment to turn her head before she was enveloped in another embrace. Confused and flustered but nonetheless enjoying the attention, she wrapped her arms around Akko as she babbled excitedly in her native tongue about cute idols.

Diana merely sighed as she kept alert to make sure the excitable brunette didn't reveal anything concerning the redhead's future.

* * *

A short ways away, professor Croix Meridies held her face in her hands as a full blown blush enveloped her cheeks. She groaned as she reviewed the last few minutes in her head.

 _We'll have you back in your time with_ your _Croix soon enough_.

She snorted as her lips quirked in a self deprecating smile.

" _Your_ Croix?" She scoffed. "Since when was I ever her Croix?"

Memories of bright, toothy smiles and warm arms danced behind her closed eyes. She bit her lip as she shook her head. Too many emotions and old feelings were reacquainting themselves with the tech witch.

_Will you come see me if you have time?_

Croix lowered her hands from her face, her eyes reflecting an equal amount of pain and fondness. Her brows furrowed as the mental image of the young, cheerful redhead transformed into a cautious, older blue haired professor. She clenched her teeth and pushed off the wall as she started to make her way through the school corridors.

"I have to return her as quickly as possible."

* * *

Ursula sighed for the upteenth time as she sat in her room. To say she was bored was an understatement but to say she was troubled was even more so. Being on a near equivalent of house arrest due to the probability of causing a disaster in the timeline of her past/present/future was a pretty critical situation after all. There was also the fact that she could not keep an eye on her pupil nor her suspicious fellow co-worker.

The young professor sighed once more as her head pulsed in pain from the amount of stress on her shoulders. She ran a hand through her blue locks, as she leant forward in her chair. Removing her glasses, she rubbed tired eyes before glancing up at the diagram of the Seven Words of Arcturus - the most recently unlocked phrase ironically becoming a mantra slipping through her lips.

"Mayenab Dysheebudo..."

She took in a breath.

"Mayenab Dysheebudo."

She let go of the breath.

"Mayenab Dysheebudo"

Her shoulders sagged and she felt lighter.

"Mayenab Dyshe-"

Loud, impatient knocking.

"-EEP!!!"

Ursula nearly fell out of her chair as she spun around to see the cause of the abrupt noise. Another set of knocks had her straightening up and clearing her throat.

"C-come in!"

She blinked in surprised as Finnelan stepped into her room. She blinked again when she noticed the her holding a tray of food. Ursula stared wide-eyed and dazed at the older witch as she stood before her.

The brunette frowned and cleared her throat.

"Ahem!"

Again she jumped in her seat.

"Y-yes- uhh.. erm..."

A sigh but this time from the elder professor.

"Really Professor Ursula, is that anyway to greet or treat a guest?"

The flustered professor chuckled awkwardly as she stood and mechanically summoned another chair and table for the older woman.

"M-my apologies Professor Finnelan. I was... I was surprised."

The brunette witch scoffed and with perfect poise, lowered herself into the extra chair before setting the tray down and pushing it towards her younger fellow. Ursula looked between the meal and the witch before her confused. Finnelan simply raised a brow and motioned with her hand towards the still warm food.

"I believed that due to the nature of your predicament, you would be unable to visit the cafeteria yourself to pick up a meal." She nodded to the plates full of food. "So I took the liberty of ensuring that you didn't go hungry for at least this morning."

The astronomy professor stared incredulously at the older witch who met her gaze with a firm one. She was at a loss as to why the woman would go out of her way to make sure she was taken care of. The brunette never quite hid her disapproval of the blue-haired witch's carefree and relaxed attitude. Nor did she ever not take a moment to remind her that her behavior was lacking for a serious and professional educator. Finnelan never expressed any interest in Ursula Callistis other than to critique her performance.

So said blue-haired professor was valid in her hesitance towards the woman.

"What is that look for? If you don't want the food I can take it back and someone else can appreciate the gesture."

Ursula raised her hands in placating manner.

"No no. That isn't it at all. I was just very surprised." She scratched her cheek and smiled nervously. "I've not had someone do something like this for me."

The brunette raised a brow.

"You've never had someone bring you food before?"

The young professor's smile softened into something vaguely nostalgic.

"Not since my time as a student or... e-entertainer." She muttered the last bit, lowering her head.

Though her composure was still stern, Finnelan's gaze softened ever so slightly towards her young fellow.

"Not since you were Chariot Du Nord."

The blue-haired witch tensed at her once famous name. A name that once defined her destiny and earned her praise throughout the world. The name that was now spoken with scorn and disinterest other than to slander by witches new and old. Her name that she discarded after running from her mistakes.

She nodded stiffly.

"Yes."

Silence filled the room after the confirmation. Ursula bit her lip as feelings of inadequacy and regret brought a heaviness onto her chest. She waited for the judgement that would come from the older witch - the scathing words or critical tone. Instead, a short sigh had her lifting her head to look at the woman across from her.

"Well no wonder you reacted with a less than stellar welcome. It seems you need to practice common courtesy towards guests that aren't curious or... hyperactive students."

Ursula blinked.

"Uhm?"

Finnelan waved her hand.

"For example, it's quite rude when you receive a visitor and do not even go out of your way to offer them a seat and a drink for their troubles. Really did you expect me to just stand there this whole time?"

"N-no?"

"Exactly!" She raised her chin as she spoke firmly. "Really, it looks like I will have to re-educate you with proper manners towards your peers and elders after a decade no practice."

Ursula replied with a wide eyed, bewildered and nervous stare to which the older witch scoffed in disapproval.

"Do you understand Professor Ursula? Or where did I lose you."

"I... err - that is... um... T-thank you madam?"

A firm nod was her response.

"Think nothing of it. But I expect better behavior when I return with your lunch. I hear the kitchen staff decided to extend pasta night." Finnelan tilted her head as she regarded the young witch. "That is one of your favorites isn't it?"

Ursula blushed as she began to understand what the older witch was insinuating.

"Y-yes!"

"Hmm?"

"That is - yes madam!"

Another nod from her senior.

"Good. Now go ahead and eat. The food is probably cold by now."

Ursula nodded in gratitude as she reached for the provided utensils and removed the lid on her plate. Her gaze softened as she looked at the portion of potatoes lyonnaise, a mouthwatering cheese and vegetable omelette, and small cut of french loaf. She felt a burning sensation behind her eyes as the heaviness that had plagued her lightened and a warmth filled her chest.

She sniffled.

"Is something not to your liking?"

The young witch shook her head as she began cutting into her potatoes.

"No no." She gave a slightly watery, but genuine smile to her senior. "Everything just looks so delicious!"

Finnelan blinked at the sincere gratitude in the bluenette's expression. Her lips quirked in response and she relaxed in her seat.

"Good. Now maybe you can return the favor later this afternoon. I am in an Earl Grey mood today but if there is none, any other tea is welcome."

Ursula brought a hand up over her mouth as she swallowed a bite and nodded.

"I think I have some Earl Grey left."

"Splendid."

The young witch gave another smile as she continued to tuck into her meal. Despite the silence that descended upon the room, both witches found a certain level of comfort in each other's company. Something that neither truly considered in all their years working together and even less so in the years prior to that.

The days when a bright eyed, mischievous redhead would find herself at the end of an older, brunette witch's stern lectures.

"Chariot."

Ursula's head snapped up to look at Finnelan mid chew. Eyes wide and a flustered blush on her full cheeks from the use of her real name had the older witch giving a small, encouraging smile.

"It's good to see you're alright."

The young witch's eyes lit up with appreciation. She swallowed and bowed her head towards the older woman.

"Thank you Professor Finnelan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I told you this chapter went in a completely different direction than what I originally planned would you believe me? Cuz not even midway through it totally did but like... It came out better than I thought. Hmm. 
> 
> -Potatoes Lyonnaise are fking amazing and if you don't like 'em, well that's okay but like can I have your share? I remember there being a thing about Luna Nova having a surplus of potatoes for every meal so why not some good ass breakfast potatoes yea! From what I understand it's a French dish (I've had it mostly at a french cafe/bakery) and I imagine, being French herself, Chariot probably enjoys it out of most of the school's potato dishes. Also omlette du fromage... with veggies and dat baguette tho. (I'm gonna steal Chariot's food at this rate).
> 
> -Because Croix realizes that this is Chariot BEFORE Claimh Solais, she's a lot more chill in her interactions since there's nothing to blame her for (yet). So she keeps her beef only with older Chariot. That and younger Chariot is too cute that it's a struggle for her to be anything worse than sarcastic and teasing.
> 
> -Originally, I disliked Finnelan in the show. Over time though, idk, that changed and now I see her more like this very serious, no-nonsense aunt that wants to see you succeed but gets impatient and exasperated when someone doesn't strive to better themselves by her standards. I mean don't get me wrong, she's unreasonably hard on poor Akko and plays obvious faves with Diana but in the end, she's there to confront Croix at the end of the series and even goes out of her way to see Akko fly a broom. I think she cares a lot more than she lets on.
> 
> -Croix calling Chariot a bear is a shout out to the tumblr posts where Chariot's nickname is Charbear.
> 
> -Who doesn't love pasta night?
> 
> -There's a Brooklyn Nine Nine joke in there I hope someone caught.
> 
> -This was not beta'd as usual but as always I did my best proof reading.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos/comments! Ya'll are stars!


	6. Catching A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana spend some quality time with young Chariot in the skies. Meanwhile Croix finds herself in the same position with both versions of her "friend" and Finnelan reflects and plots a surprise gone wrong - or right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks so much for the positive responses to these stories. I'm back with another installment to this bit within the compilation. I'd like to apologize beforehand for possibly ruining any ship feels at the end. Just blame the bird.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia.

Akko was on cloud nine.

“Woohoooooo!!!!”

Figuratively and as she breezed through some low lying puffs of water vapor, quite literally as well.

“This is amazing!”

The brunette raised her arms in the air only to panic and clutch onto the warm body in front of her.

“Careful! If you don’t have your balance down, even as a passenger you could fall!”

Akko nodded as she squeezed the redhead before her. She had been on a constant euphoria since realizing that she had summoned Chariot. Though she was lectured heavily by everyone - Finnelan, Diana, and even her teammates - about not revealing anything about the young idol's future, she did not let that stop her from enjoying the redhead's presence. And though Chariot was younger and not yet the older teen Akko had witnessed perform all those years ago, her spirit, charisma, and passion were still very much present. She was much more childish and brash, a certain kindred determination in her that the Japanese witch admired making itself known through her bright eyed smiles.

“Oh oh oh! We’re gonna pass Diana again!”

She was also very playful and mischievous.

“DIANA!”

The blonde, who had been trying to keep sight of the two recklessly flying witches, snapped her head up only to frown. Her eyebrow twitched as she glared at the pair who hung upside down on the broom above her… contorting their faces into silly expressions.

“NYEHH!”

“BLEEEGHHH!!”

Diana’s eye twitched.

“Hey hey hey! Diana!”

The blonde narrowed her eyes.

“NYA NYA!”

While it was almost impressive how many bizarre expressions both girls could make, Diana was not amused.

“Aww c’mon you gotta laugh at some point!”

“Wait wait I got a good one!”

The heiress merely stared stoically at the face Chariot executed.

“Aw that normally works on Croix!”

“Nope. Diana is kind of a kill joy.”

“Ah… wait she looks mad.”

“No that’s her normal ‘I’m-too-mature-and-important-for-this’ look.”

“Uh no I think she’s actually getting mad.”

“What do you- oh no I think you’re righ-“

The blonde shot up towards them, her cheeks red from their taunts. Both witches let out terrified yelps as they righted themselves on their broom before Chariot practically blasted them into the nearest cloud.

“Go go GO! We can’t let her catch us!”

“Why?!? What will she do???”

“I don’t know but DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT?!?!”

Akko squealed as the panic in her voice prompted her idol to speed up with another burst of magic. She gripped onto the redhead tightly, both arms firmly wrapped around her waist as she weaved through clouds in an effort to throw off the pursuing blonde. She cautiously turned her head to look behind them only to shriek again as Diana was gaining on them. The blonde was pressed low on her broom, keeping her torso forward and hands nearly level with her stomach. Her positioning gave her a more streamlined edge against the wind, while Akko’s own presence on Chariot’s broom had them at a disadvantage.

Realizing they would not be able to out fly the Cavendish heiress, Akko whipped her head in multiple directions in an effort to find a means of escape. Looking down and seeing the school below them, the gears in her head whirred and began formulating a plan. Tapping her hand against Chariot’s waist to gain her attention, the Japanese witch motioned downwards with a finger. Picking up on her thoughts, the redhead grinned and nodded.

“Hold on tight!”

Akko’s breath left her lungs as the broom went into a near vertical nose dive that she briefly considered that even Amanda would be too intimidated to replicate it.

* * *

“So how long do you suppose it will take Professor Lukic to finish the drought needed for the memory altercation potion?”

“She plans to continue working on it overnight. Something about so much excitement in one day that she doesn’t think she’ll sleep.”

“Hmm… Then I suppose that will put us ahead of schedule. We will likely be able to reverse everything tomorrow morning instead.”

“Perhaps not so soon. Nelson is still out with her volunteer group to gather the necessary crystal for the summons.”

“I thought having more eyes and fast flyers would have had her returning already?”

“Well from her last report, ‘volunteering a rebellious, young witch to serve out her detention doesn’t mean she will cooperate.’”

“... Duly noted.”

Croix tuned out much of the reports as Finnelan continued questioning and checking in with Badcock and the other Luna Nova professors. Her own task - making sure her Sorcery Solution System was prepared to emit enough magical energy to power the spell - was more than complete and she had already communicated that with the older witch. Unfortunately, as with any meeting she had to remain until the end.

At least it was good to know that when certain emergencies arise, the school staff is somewhat competent in their response. Even having students volunteer to assist their professors (though she supposed it was more of a chance to do something hands on that they may never cover in class… or for extra credit). Although the emergency here wasn’t exactly considered life threatening (if they knew Chariot du Nord of the present was living on campus that status would have changed) everyone was cooperating relatively well to clean things up.

_How would they all react when the Nior Rod is complete?_

The tech witch frowned.

_They would not understand it… they’re fools._

Crossing her arms, she leaned back against the wall and staved off her boredom by watching the trees outside the window. She had to admit, despite being in such a troublesome situation and stuck in a boring meeting, at least she didn’t have any classes to teach and could instead admire the beautiful weather. Even from indoors, she enjoyed the sunlight that seeped in, the calming sway of tree tops as the wind made leaves dance, the blur of red, purple, and brown that fell from the clouds, the deep, bright blue of the sky, the-

_… Wait._

The purple haired witch blinked.

Refocusing her attention outside, Croix squinted her eyes as another blur of blonde and dark indigo descended into the foliage. A slight anxiety started to make itself known as she took a deep breath and unknowingly started tapping her fingers against her bicep. Her eyes shifted between the window and the conversing professors repeatedly as impatience set in.

_Come on already._

She tensed as another blur swept past the tree line, the tail wind whipping up the leaves into a cyclone. A pair of screams followed and she was vaguely reminded of being by a roller coaster in a theme park. She bit her bottom lip, trying to remain cool and relaxed despite the worry creeping in on her.

“Alright. That concludes everything. We will reconvene once Professor Nelson and her group arrive. Thank you very much for your cooperation.”

Croix blinked as she barely caught the end of that announcement before realizing that the other professors were vacating the room. Without seeming too rushed, she made her way through her peers and out into the hallway. Breaking into a brisk walk to the nearest exit, she called on one of her roombas to follow her. As the young professor stepped outside, a sudden gust hit her, lifting her cape up and nearly over her head, sweeping up dirt and debris that momentarily blinded her. Alarmed, she reached up to wipe her eyes only to freeze as a scream caught her attention.

“CHARIOT!”

Her muscles tensed as her head snapped up to the sky.

In the distance, she watched as Diana swept in to catch Akko who had dropped from the broom she was sharing with Chariot. She was lucky the blonde witch was nearby to help her (but then again, wasn’t she always?) Unfortunately that luck did not extend to the other rider with her. Panic and shock filled the young witch who dangled near helplessly on the overturned broom. She struggled to pull herself back into position only to further lose her grip as the handle of the broom tipped downwards.

Croix didn’t hesitate.

In a blink she was on her roomba.

In a breath she was under the struggling witch.

And with a grunt she caught the falling redhead, cradling her shaking body close to her.

“C-Croix?”

The tech witch gave a slight smirk, but her eyes were filled with anxious relief.

“You really need to stop falling for me like this Chariot.”

The redhead blushed all the way to her neck enough to rival her hair.

_… Oh._

Croix felt the lump in her throat as the young idol pulled her hat down to cover her face.

“That’s not fair Croix…”

_Oh dio mio._

* * *

Finnelan stepped out of the Astronomy witch’s tower dorm with a pleased smile on her lips. A late afternoon break with a warm cup of tea and pleasant conversation with a once lost pupil was a good lift of spirits on an otherwise stressful day. Despite their many (many) disagreements in the past, it was surprisingly satisfying to reconnect with the young witch and clear up much of the misunderstandings and negativity that had surrounded their interactions for the past few years.

Chariot had been a reckless, overzealous student under Finnelan’s tutelage back in her early Luna Nova years. At the beginning, the stern, serious professor had often scolded the young redhead for her lack of discipline and control in her spell craft. In time the annoyance and irritation at such an impulsive, magic casting child turned to respect for her determination and constant effort to better her control and expand her knowledge. Though she never fully approved the use of her abilities as entertainment, Finnelan acknowledged that Chariot du Nord was a very bright and talented witch with endless potential.

The older brunette’s smile softened as she recalled the day the young idol had graduated. How she beamed as she stood along with her class, all dressed in their formal robes and ready to continue their own magical pursuits. She remembered with fondness how the redhead had gone to her professors after the ceremony and thanked each and every one of them for all their work in helping her develop her skills. Chariot had been grateful for everything they had done and she had expressed it fully, bringing a proud smile to the Luna Nova staff.

That was the last Finnelan had seen of her student in person.

She had heard of her feats and performances, had seen the souvenirs that had come from her shows - the cards, the dolls, the clothes etc. And then one day, she had seen the four-pointed star on the moon. Soon after, Shiny Chariot had disappeared without a trace…

Until Ursula Callistis appeared at Luna Nova.

The young woman was meek, lenient, and lacked decorum to be a teacher. She got on the older witch’s nerves nearly every day with how unprofessional she was - what value did she have as a proper educator? Only Headmistress Holbrooke knew the truth. Only she knew of the spark hidden beneath the glasses and shame. And now Finnelan had been granted the privilege of being introduced to the woman under the blue hair.

_“Why did you come to Luna Nova? Of all places you could have gone. You came here.”_

_A shrug._

_“Luna Nova… has always been like a home to me. And if i could not make more people smile… then I could at least guide other young witches and help them reach their own dreams.”_

_A smile._

_“Just like when I was here.”_

_A raised brow._

_“Is that why you seem to dote on Miss Kagari so much? Because she is as dead set on the dreams you once had?”_

_Silence._

_Clenched fists._

_“That… is a much more complicated subject.”_

_The brunette straightened in her chair as hard, smouldering red eyes, tinged with regret bore into hers._

_“But I promised myself, I would make sure no more of her dreams would be stolen from her. I will guide and protect her with everything I have!”_

Finnelan wasn’t too sure about what Chariot had meant. She assumed it tied in with what caused her to leave the stage and flee into a life of secrecy. It did however, explain quite a bit about why she was always adamantly defending the troublesome, Japanese witch. Though at times she was loathe to admit it, Atsuko Kagari had been slowly improving under the idol’s tutelage. She just wished the girl wasn’t as mischievous or bull-headed and would be more respectful towards the school rules.

_Her magic aside, it would be nice NOT to hear a complaint from the kitchen staff about missing food in the middle of the night!_

Shaking her head, she continued her trek back to the main building but paused as loud, boisterous laughter reached her. Turning into the courtyard near the broom riding grounds, she watched from afar as a familiar group of witches sat amongst the grassy track and chatted amicably. Her eyes narrowed at a particularly recognizable tone voice and she zeroed in on the excited form of a certain Japanese witch.

She stood amongst her peers, making exaggerated arm movements and expressions as she regaled them some tale or another. Finnelan let her gaze wander amongst the students, picking out the rest of Akko’s roommates as well as the green team witches. Her brow rose as she caught sight of two blue sashed girls - Barbera England and Hannah Parker, sitting and talking almost privately to themselves but also listening to the young brunette.

_I thought those girls weren’t on friendly terms with Miss Kagari._

Moving her gaze back to the zealous storytelling witch as her audience laughed at another cue of her tale, her attention was immediately drawn to a blonde sitting on a bench near them. Though Finnelan was pleased to see her favorite student, she was confused as to why Diana seemed to be not only amongst the school’s more misbehaved witches, but also interjecting into Akko’s story when she could. The heiress would occasionally speak up over Akko’s more intricate descriptions, correcting her mispronunciations and detailing something further for the other girls to better understand. There even seemed to be a certain happy glow about her as they interacted which baffled the older professor further.

Finnelan shook her head once more and stepped towards the building before another curiosity caught her eye.

A little ways away from the red, green, and blue teams, two figures sat… above the ground?

_Well one of them is on a broom and the other is on…_

The older witch squinted her eyes.

_Is that professor Croix?_

The purple haired witch sat with her legs crossed on top of one of her roombas. Her head was turned in the direction of a smaller individual who floated alongside her, but on a traditional broom. Upon further inspection, Finnelan realized that it was the summoned Chariot du Nord who spoke animatedly to her older listener. The young redhead sat side-saddle, hands occasionally coming up to illustrate something or another as she continued talking. The tech witch next to her nodded here and there, paying rapt attention to whatever it was the younger was recounting.

Even from afar, Finnelan observed that though they were both seated separately, they didn’t have too much of a distance between them. She was also surprised to notice that the older witch’s expression was much gentler and even moreso genuine than she had ever seen since her arrival at Luna Nova. Croix looked at Chariot with a tenderness that Finnelan had not believed the aloof professor to have. And the young idol almost mirrored it with childish glee.

It was at that moment an old memory came to the brunette witch. She remembered a small hill near the campus where Chariot would often disappear to, eager to practice her spells and enchantments. The redhead would spend hours alone, training herself until she was too tired to stand. But in time, there appeared another young witch who would sit and watch as the young idol-to-be performed. No matter how much time passed, she was content to remain and chat or study alongside the redhead. Finnelan remembers how they always smiled when they were together.

_That’s right. Chariot du Nord and Croix Meridies…_

She scoffed. Now that was a subject she had long forgotten! The pair had been so close in their days as students. She had even heard of them working together outside of school.

_But… Does she know where and who Chariot is now?_

With a thoughtful hum, Finnelan continued her trek back into the building, a sudden idea bringing an upwards quirk to her lips.

* * *

Ursula leant back against the railing along the top balcony to her room, tugging at the collar of her old track suit. Red eyes, not hidden behind her usual glasses taking in the beauty of the sky painted a fiery gradient by the setting sun’s rays. She basked in the remaining warmth with a small smile on her face.

Her expression was much less stressed than it was in the morning. In fact she looked almost cheerful despite the situation she had been in for over 24 hours. The Astronomy professor had been ready to suffer through a day of being locked in the tower like some helpless damsel, alone and with only her students’ classwork to grade and sort through. But fate had been kind to Ursula as she found herself enjoying the company of the least likely person on campus and to share a peaceful meal with her. Finnelan, although still strict with her mannerisms and speech, had gone out of her way to check on her well being throughout the day. The older professor had kept her informed of the progress for the reverse summons and even assuaged her fears when she learned that Akko was practically glued to her younger self’s hip.

_“Miss Kagari has been thoroughly warned about the consequences of breathing even a word of your future to your young self. And even then, everyone is monitoring them BOTH to be sure nothing goes wrong.”_

(Ursula could only hope that the young brunette’s luck would hold positive despite those reassurances. Akko had a terrible penchant for things going wrong no matter what.)

It seemed that she could count her lucky stars that the universe hadn’t fallen apart and that she wasn’t ridiculously bored. For someone who she had constantly argued with for the past few years, Finnelan was reliable and surprisingly comforting to talk to if one looked past her austere personality. Ursula found herself somewhat looking forward to her visit when she would drop off her dinner.

At the thought of her next meal, the bluenette’s stomach growled in complaint. She chuckled as she laid a hand over her belly, teasingly scolding it for its impatience.

_I wonder if she’ll bring pastries as well._

A knock on the door had her perking up and turning in her spot to greet her visitor.

“Please come in!”

As the doorknob jiggled and turned, Ursula felt a sudden spur of playfulness surge through her. She grinned as a terribly reckless but hilarious prank popped into her head. Judging the distance and effort she would need, she pushed away from the railing, her knees bent as she readied her stance. The door swung open and a figure stepped into the room just as the astronomy professor took a brief running start and launched herself off the balcony.

Purple hair.

A red cape.

A roomba carrying a tray.

Wide, alarmed emerald eyes met panicking crimson orbs as Ursula faltered mid fall and gravity did its job.

_I’ve made a mistake._

The bluenette instinctively closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

But instead of a hard floor, she felt arms encircle her waist, hands clutching the back of her robes, and a warm, cushioned chest press close to hers.

“ ** _OOF_**!”

Both women toppled over in a tangle of limbs, simultaneously losing their breaths from the collision as they hit the floor. Ursula clutched onto the shoulders of the figure below her, the warmth of their hold giving her a brief sense of safety as she tried to calm her heart rate. A groan had her eyes snapping open as she lifted her head from where it was tucked into the other woman’s neck. A gasp escaped her lips as she fully processed who was lying below her.

“C-... Croix!”

The tech witch gave her a strained, half smirk as she wheezed.

“Well… aren’t you... breathtaking today.”

Ursula’s cheeks darkened as she stared at the woman under her. She watched as Croix eyes widened, realizing just what exactly she blurted out. Instantaneously, both witches wore similar shades of red on their faces as they became fully aware of how close they were pressed together. Their gazes were locked on each other and their hearts raced as the heat between them increased. Croix shifted her hips from discomfort but the motion triggered a shudder in the younger witch above her.

_Oh...my..._

Blue strands burned away to red without thought or effort as shaky breaths mingled. A beat passed as the two continued to study each other before a motion caught the younger witch’s attention. Ursula froze as Croix’s hand came up to touch a lock of her crimson hair, curling it around her finger.

“You look better like this.” She whispered as her gaze moved along her face, tracing along the curls that framed it. “Red is… stronger than blue.”

Sharing another breath, the astronomy professor’s hand rose to cup the tech witch’s cheek. Her thumb brushed lightly along the skin below an emerald eye.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean blue is weak.”

Green orbs disappeared behind closing eyelids. Croix took a deep breath, Ursula becoming hyper aware of the rise and fall of her chest against her own. The redhead silenced a gasp as she felt the older witch exhale, the heated air breezing along her face. Her heart shot up into her throat as the older woman’s gaze was revealed once more.

“Perhaps not.”

Ursula wondered if the woman could hear the thundering of her heart. If she could feel the organ pound away from her left breast, as if at any moment it would burst through her chest. It had been years since she felt like this around the older witch. Years since just a second of her attention would charge her body a level of adrenaline that made her believe she could leap towards the stars.

Her eyelids fluttered as Croix brushed the tip of her nose to hers.

“Chariot I-“

**_SQWUAK!_ **

Both witches separated in an instant, wide eyed like two naughty children having been caught in an act.

(Which of course, was the case.)

Alcor scrutinized the pair with an annoyed but thoroughly amused stare. He watched them both attempt to avoid each other’s gaze as they picked themselves up from the floor before stammering excuses and farewells. As Croix paced briskly out the door completely thrown off her game, he felt immensely proud of himself. Convinced he deserved a treat, the old crow decided that his flustered master would not miss the strawberry on her dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcor is too old for your gay shit Croix. He's not as forgiving as Chariot but we all love the crow anyway. Again thanks so much for such awesome reviews - legit I get this stupid grin every time I see an alert about them or the kudos. Ya'll are awesome! Time for some end notes below per usual.
> 
> -I had to do a little bit more research for this chapter. I head-cannoned Chariot as an exceptional flyer even as a student considering she won the broom relay with her team. I imagine she has more tricks than Amanda under her belt but like any other witch, makes mistakes that cost her. Here she misjudged the wind on a turn and because Akko is an extra weight, she lost balance and control. Of course this in turn in an opportunity for Croix and Diana to rescue their accident prone girlfriends.
> 
> -During emergencies, I like to think that it isn't JUST the professors and staff who fix everything. The students pitch in too if they can. You can bet your asses Sucy is helping Lukic with the potion. Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka are helping Nelson. Lotte is helping gather materials within the school.
> 
> -Dio Mio = My Gawd in Italian and Croix has probably repeated that phrase more than a few times off screen. Someone help this stressed gay.
> 
> -Finnelan supports her two gay nieces even when half the time she wants to put them in time out. (She def dodged a bullet with Chariot jumping off the balcony).
> 
> -Croix is a flirt without meaning to be. Chariot doesn't know whether to kiss her or slap her.
> 
> -Again this was not beta'd. I proofread it if that counts.
> 
> -This short fic was supposed to be a trilogy but clearly this tale ain't finished so you should be getting 1 or 2 more chapters before we're back to our regularly scheduled nonsense lol.


	7. Adieu To A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful two days, its time to say goodbye to the teenage Chariot. But before she goes, she wants at least one question answered about her future. Croix considers how to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a longer break between chapters but considering this following one is nearly 20 pages long and was rewritten multiple times... I shouldn't need to explain why! But finally, its time for little Chariot to go back to her time. Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

"That's the last of the materials needed. The potion is also ready. Now we just need the subject herself to reverse everything and avoid any mishaps in the timeline."

"Excellent! Thank you so much for overseeing everything Anne."

"It was nothing Headmistress. I was simply performing my duty as a witch and professor of this school."

Miranda Holbrooke chuckled as she looked up at the veteran professor.

"Even watching over professor Ursula?"

The brunette humphed and crossed her arms.

"Hardly a difficult task." A very light smile played on her lips. "Though I like to think I stuck proper etiquette on that girl once more."

The Headmistress chuckled again as she clasped her hands before her.

"I do believe she appreciates it regardless."

Both older women shared a comfortable silence before the taller nodded and made her way to the door.

"Right then. I must speak with Professor Croix to be sure preparations are ready for the magic output. Hopefully she can give me a proper answer this morning."

"Did something happen?"

Finnelan shook her head.

"When I caught her after dinner last night she seemed feverish and- not quite there."

"Oh my! I hope she isn't getting sick."

"I hope not. Before I asked her to take dinner up to Cha- Ursula's room she was perfectly normal."

"... I'm sorry, what?"

The brunette witch turned back to her senior with a slightly confused expression.

"I had asked her to bring Ursula her dinner last night. But when I caught her about an hour afterwards she-"

Finnelan paused as she and Holbrooke shared a moment of clarity. Both witches were bombarded with memories from over ten years ago of two very close young witches in training. Two young witches that had been so close, many believed them to have more than a simple friendly bond. And by many, that included a pair of older, veteran spell casters that stared at each other wide eyed with a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Oh- oh my."

The Headmistress covered her mouth, a very slight smile on her lips.

"Perhaps those two missed each other a lot more than they let on."

"H-headmistress Holbrooke!"

"Oh come now Anne! Young love like theirs is not as common as you would think."

The brunette shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"Dear heavens-" She glanced up at the smiling elder witch. "You don't suppose they-"

Holbrooke shrugged but the amusement did not leave her face.

"Who knows. That's a private matter between them now isn't it?"

Again, Finnelan shook her head.

"R-right. Well- I will see to it that everything goes smoothly."

"Of course. Also, please give my congratulations to Professor Croix and Ursula when you see them!"

"Headmistress!"

* * *

A certain purple-haired witch sneezed as she made her way through the school halls. Wiping her nose with a handkerchief, she sniffed and glanced back down at her tablet. With a nod, Croix tapped a few buttons on the screen before sighing. The tech witch had dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep and her hair was a little less kept than the norm. She had spent most of the night lost in thought, in doubts, and in memories of a life past.

_"That doesn't necessarily mean blue is weak."_

The witch felt a pang in her chest as she paused mid stride. She frowned as she brought a hand up to her chest.

_It IS weaker than red. The science proves that red provides more power output!_

She looked down at her tablet again, the emotion app she had developed pulsing and morphing through multiple hues.

_Then again- Enough negative emotions like sadness-_

The blue on her phone slowly and seamlessly changed hue to the red she had come to associate with her Noir cubes.

- _They can trigger anger._

She bit her bottom lip as another pulse of her heart had the blue hue returning from its crimson appearance. As she continued to stare at her tablet, Croix was reminded of dull blue strands melting away to bright red - of twinkling crimson orbs filled with a passion that burned like an untameable sun.

-Of a warm body pressed against her, stuttered breaths ghosting over her lips, and -

The tech witch shook her head as her face burned at the memory.

_Maybe I should get some coffee because I'm clearly not in a state of mind to work!_

Lowering her tablet, the purple haired woman continued her trek down the hall. She had barely walked a few steps when a tapping and shuffling of more feet alerted her to approaching bodies. Turning her head, her eyes widened as she noticed a trio of witches-in-training rushing towards her.

"Professor!"

"Akko?"

Croix's brows rose at the borderline panicked expression on Akko's face. Anxiousness started to pool in her gut as she took note of the two witches trailing after her. Lotte looked nervous, more so than the norm when she was forced to speak in class but it was Diana who threw her off. Having been expecting the red team's notorious poison-maker, the tech witch's brows furrowed as a stony-faced Diana followed the concerned ginger at a brisk gait.

_Something feels off about this picture._

"What can I help you with girls?"

Her eyes widened as Akko stopped within her personal space to yell up at her.

"Professor have you seen Chariot?!"

Croix blinked.

_Ah- so that's what's missing._

She frowned.

"I haven't seen her since last night."

She paused a moment, her sleep addled brain reworking the question a few times before she actually registered the young girl's words.

"Wait- What do you mean? Where did Chariot go?"

Akko winced back slightly as her eyes shifted away from the older witch's scrutiny.

"Err- That is- she-... she didn't tell me?"

"What she means to say is Chariot snuck out when Akko refused to get out of bed on time."

"Geh! Diana!"

The blonde witch gave her a deadpan look that quickly had the young brunette shutting her mouth. Croix would have been amused at the scene had it not been for the dread starting to grip at her insides. Her brain jumped into overdrive as she started to consider the different areas the teenage redhead would have likely run off to.

"Where have you checked so far?"

Akko paused while Diana shook her head.

"Nowhere as of yet." The blonde looked at the two red team girls. "We had wanted to find you first."

Croix raised a brow.

"Me?"

"Well yea!" Akko nodded her head like it was obvious. "You and Chariot are really close so we thought before she left, she would want to see you!"

There was a churning in her stomach at the girl's words.

"She would have seen me regardless at the summons. I don't think she would-"

"Of course she would have Professor! You're her friend!"

The tech witch flinched back in surprise at the brunette's interruption. Clearing her throat she regained her composure and shook her head.

"In any case, I have not seen her at all this morning."

The three young witches glanced worriedly between each other before the ginger looked up at their instructor.

"Where could she have gone then?"

Pushing down her own anxiousness, Croix took a moment to think of some of her young friend's most likely to visit spots. She hummed as a few possible locations came to mind before she brought her attention back to the girls before her.

"I have a few ideas but we will have to split up."

Her students nodded in understanding.

"Lotte, head to the cafeteria. We can never rule out the option that she went to get an early breakfast."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

She turned her attention to the other two girls as her bespectacled student left.

"Diana, check the broom landing and riding fields."

"Understood Professor."

Once the blonde left, Croix looked down at the eager brunette before her.

"Akko."

"Yes!"

"Please head to the North Tower."

"Eh?"

The girl blinked up at her.

With a smirk, the tech witch tilted her head at her student, eyes glinting in a knowing manner.

"I would take the Shiny Rod just in case."

Fully realizing what the older witch was getting at, Akko swallowed back her nerves and nodded.

"Yes Professor!"

"If you find her, just bring her to the designated classroom. No detours."

With another nod and a salute, the brunette took off running, muttering something about no giant bears keeping her from Chariot.

After watching her figure disappear down the hall, Croix's confident smirk fell to a frown. She considered more plausible options as to where the little idol had run off to before shaking her head in frustration. Despite her efforts to ignore them, the words from her student kept repeating in her head.

_"... We thought before she left, she would want to see you!"_

Croix's frown deepened as she pondered more about the implications of that statement. She could not admit to herself at all that the smaller (and cuter) version of her once friend would harbor such a strong bond with her. Sure, her school years had her always around the redhead to the point that she could rarely recall any past event without Chariot in the picture. Her own first year was just a fog consisting of basic studies and empty cups of instant noodles on a grey backdrop.

It was when the redhead made herself known in her second year that the color exploded in her memories.

 _Still- she can't have been_ that _attracted to me as I was to her._

The tech witch shook her head once more.

_There's just no way._

Her denials were cut short as her tablet pinged with an alert. Holding it up to her face so she could review the notifications, Croix's breath got caught in her throat. The red letters on the screen shone brightly against the black background.

**_INTRUDER DETECTED_ **

The tech witch sighed heavily before running a hand through her violet locks.

_She's still horribly unfamiliar with the concept of_ **_subtle._ **

* * *

Chariot had one mission since she awoke that morning. A singular task she had set upon herself the night before that no one would deter her from. She had been given an opportunity like no other and she was determined to at least complete this mission before her time ran out. So she had willingly forsaken the comforts of a late morning sleep (Akko made it look so tempting, but she would not partake) and gotten ready much earlier than her usual Saturday.

She had made her way past Sucy and Lotte as they attempted to rouse the brunette from her bed. As soon as she was out in the hall, she booked it before any of the witches realized she was gone. Her destination was clear to no one but herself.

Chariot was going to see her older friend one last time.

(Or not one last time - one last time in the sense of seeing her future self versus her young self- If that made any sense.)

The redhead had dashed outside and paused to orient herself. After catching her bearings, she began her trek towards the tower where Akko had told her the tech witch resided. Chariot scaled the long stairs, shuddering at the intimidating looking golems and statues tucked into the building. She met her first obstacle of the day right at the door to Croix's room - a lock.

"Aw!" She frowned as she tried pushing the offending metal. "I guess I should have checked if she was here first-"

With a sigh the young idol turned back to retrace her steps back out of the tower before bumping against a warm body.

"Huh?"

She took a step back as her eyes trailed from the hands poised against wide hips, red belts crisscrossing along a white blouse with a black top. Her gaze snapped up from taking in the ties of a red cape to a pair of amused but questioning emerald orbs. The sound of a throat clearing had Chariot straightening up fully in surprise.

"Oh! Uh Croix! Hi! That is- Good Morning!"

She grinned toothily at the older witch.

"Fancy meeting you here-"  
  


"This is my room."

"Right! Yea it's- your-r-room..."

The was a pause as the older woman continued to stare down at her. Chariot shifted in her spot.

Croix sighed tiredly.

"What are you doing here Char?"

The redhead blinked up at her as a gentle smile bloomed on her lips.

"You still call me that?"

The purple haired witch paused, expression almost stunned before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What have I told you about answering a question with another question?"

The young witch giggled.

"Not to."

"And yet, you have not learned."

"Well that's why you'll always be there to help me remember. Right?"

Chariot's smile was childishly innocent yet hopeful. She had no idea how much conflict her words and gaze were instilling into the older witch. Perhaps she had an inkling as she watched the woman her best friend would grow into look away. The brief flash of pain in emerald eyes not unseen to her own crimson orbs.

She swallowed back a sudden buzz of nerves.

"Croix."

The tech witch took a steadying breath before looking back at her. Her expression was guarded - more so than the days before they became friends. Chariot quashed the sudden spike of anxiety that coursed through her under the witch's gaze.

"... Y-you know," she cleared her throat, "I um. I came here because I wanted to ask you something... About my future."

The older witch raised a brow.

"I can't answer that."

"Yes you can!"

Chariot looked as surprised as Croix at her outburst. Though she shrunk back a bit, she took a breath and gathered her bravado with another smile.

"You can tell me. I mean," her expression turned sheepish, "I might have listened in on the professors talking about how they have to erase my memory."

She shrugged as the older woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course you did."

The redhead only smiled.

"Okay so you figured you would interrogate me right before. Since they're going to obliviate everything pertaining to these past couple of days. Am I right?"

"Well- yes and no. I mean yes I want to ask you a lot of things but- It won't matter much will it?" She shrugged again. "I decided on just one question in the end."

Chariot bit her bottom lip.

"You're not mad about this right?"

Croix shook her head.

"No. I shouldn't be surprised either." She gave a slight scoff. "You always did end up complicating situations."

The redhead giggled nervously, her fingers curling into the folds of her skirt. She struggled not to shift about as the older woman seemed to study her every movement.

"What I'm wondering now though, is why one question would be any different. You're going to lose your memories anyway." Croix's eyes narrowed as she maintained her stare. "What is so different about this one question?"

There was a pause where Chariot considered how to respond. She fidgeted for a moment but did not break eye contact with the taller woman. Her nerves flared again but she ignored the twitch of her fingers and instead straightened up.

"Because it's important to me. Even if my mind forgets, maybe my heart won't!" She grinned. "It probably doesn't work that way but I won't know unless I've given it a shot."

Her eyes practically sparkled as she expressed her excitement. She was determined to get some sort of answer from her older friend.

(Even if it wasn't what she hoped.)

* * *

Croix stood there calmly watching her. There was a silence after her bold declaration that wasn't as awkward as it could have been. She pondered the many possible things that the redhead could inquire about. Something that she wouldn't emotionally forget?

_She's going to ask about her dream. If she was able to make people happy._

She inwardly rolled her eyes.

_It would make sense. That's always been the most important to her._

"Alright. I get it." Croix crossed her arms putting on a small smile. "What's this oh so important question?"

Chariot didn't miss a beat.

"Are we still close?"

There was silence.

Croix cleared her throat.

"W-what?"

The redhead clenched her fists.

"Am I- Am I still a part of your life Croix?"

The tech witch stared at Chariot with wide eyes, disbelief and shock painted on her face. She never imagined that would be the most important question the redhead would ask. She had considered multiple other options - her career, her current location, her accomplishments - there had to be something more important! Her ears were deceiving her. There was no way she valued Croix that much. After all, Chariot had taken her dream-

But this was Chariot before the Claimh Solais. Before the words, before Woodward, and before the fame and shows. This Chariot had no faults yet. She was just a young witch who wanted to do good in the world.

_Then again that part never changed. She still wants to do her best for others._

"Croix-?"

The tech witch blinked, looking down at the redhead who worried at her bottom lip. Her bright expression had dimmed slightly at her silence and anxiousness from her lack of response bubbled to the surface. Croix swallowed past the lump in her throat, gathering her thoughts.

"Is that- That's your question?"

Chariot only nodded.

"That's all I want to know." The young witch tentatively reached out and grasped her hand. "Croix- you're my best friend. You're important to me and," she intertwined their fingers before smiling up at her.

"I love you very much!"

Croix felt like the wind had been knocked out of her with the way her heart rate shot up. She felt the heat of the blush enveloping her face as she used her free hand to cover it. Her lips twitched between a grimace and a smile as she took a shuddering breath.

"...C-croix?"

The small fingers laced with hers began to slip away, but the older witch tightened her hold.

"Of all the-" She chuckled as she removed the hand over her face, the blush still present but her expression soft and conflicted. She took a deep breath as a means to calm her raging emotions.

"Of all the things you could have asked me- That's one one of the most difficult things to answer."

Chariot looked up at her confused and wary.

"Is the answer that bad?"

Her only response was a thoughtful hum.

"It's- it's complicated."

Croix gave a wry smile.

"It's just that the answer forces me to admit to some things that I'm not sure I can yet."

The redhead could only tilt her head as her expression became even more confused.

"Um- right. Okay."

The tech witch chuckled at her friend's puzzlement.

"So- is that a no? N-not a no for the answer b-but a no to answering the question!"

With another hum, a thought came to Croix that brought a genuine smile to her lips. Bending down slightly, she cupped both of Chariot's cheeks and leaned in. The younger girl stood frozen in place, wide eyed as Croix pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Pulling away, the tech witch gave the younger girl a wink.

"Is that a good enough answer for now?"

Chariot's entire being practically combusted into a crimson blush.

"C-CROIX!!"

The tech witch laughed.

"W-what does that even mean? Stop laughing! Croix!"

* * *

"They're not going to let you into the room."

Diana's voice snapped Akko out of her daze as she watched the professors setup the final details in preparation of the spell to send Chariot back to her time.

"I assume you are aware of why they won't."

The brunette frowned and shuffled her feet as she continued her observation from the doorway. After a moment she nodded, clenching her hands against her skirt. Akko knew the older witches did not want anything going wrong with the procedure and knowing her luck, she would make all their hard work for naught. That was the last thing she wanted as well - especially since it concerned her idol.

"I know."

She turned her gaze to the blonde who stood alongside her, eyes also on the working professors.

"You don't have to worry about me going in there. I also want Chariot to go back safely."

"You didn't seem as eager about it before."

Diana watched as Akko sighed deeply.

"That's because I'm going to miss her."

Her lips quirked into a small albeit melancholic smile.

"Even though we had a lot of fun together and I got to talk and spend time with her, she still needs to go back and become Shiny Chariot." She pressed one of her hands over her heart. "After all I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Chariot is why I first wanted to be a witch. If there is no Shiny Chariot, little me won't have dreams of performing amazing magic just like her!"

Despite the hint of sadness in her grin, Akko's eyes shone brightly. She glanced back at the room, ignoring the stare from the blonde witch next to her. The brunette was trying to keep herself together since a part of her wished that her idol would stay awhile longer. But Akko knew the risks (after Finnelan's initial scolding, she became well aware) and was determined to not be the cause of anything tragic to befall Chariot.

Speaking of Chariot, Akko perked up as she caught sight of the redhead making her way around the busy professors and towards her. The redhead stopped before the two witches, hands clasped behind her back. She gave each a tentative grin before looking over her shoulder to see the older women completing their setup.

"It looks like they're just about finished so," she turned her head back towards the others, "I guess this is it."

Chariot scratched her cheek timidly.

"This is probably goodbye yea?"

Akko frowned but reached out grasping her hands.

"No!"

"H-huh?"

The redhead nearly took a step back in surprise but the Japanese witch pulled her closer.

"It's not goodbye! At least not completely." Her gaze was passionate, her usual fiery stubbornness and drive shining through. "We'll meet again! Probably years from your time and you'll be a lot older than me but we'll meet again for sure!"

Akko grinned wide, her excitement contagious enough bring a more genuine joy to the idol before her.

"So not a goodbye but, how about a 'See you later?'"

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her as Chariot hugged the brunette tightly.

"Thank you Akko."

Embracing the redhead back, Akko ignored the tears that escaped her and just squeezed the girl in return.

"See you again, Chariot!"

* * *

Diana stood outside the classroom door with a pleased Akko. No sooner had Chariot du Nord given her farewells to the both of them then the professors had handed her a vial with the memory potion and pulled the redhead towards the finished magic circle before closing the classroom door. The young idol had waved to both girls with a satisfied grin before the room was sealed off completely.

The blonde kept thinking back to the girl's parting words to her when the redhead had suddenly embraced her after releasing Akko.

_"Thank you for everything too Diana. I had a lot of fun spending time with you as well!"_

Diana allowed herself a small smile as she felt the magic build up within the room, signalling the spell activation. Magic pulsed around the classroom and she could faintly pick up a the sound of gusting winds. An exclamation in the tone of Finnelan's voice shot out at what felt like the peak of the culminated magical energy. The floor shook and the lights in the hallway flickered for a moment before everything abruptly stopped.

Smoke seeped out from under the door as Diana noted that the area had a significantly calmer feel than even before the reverse summons. She could somehow sense that the spell was successful and nothing would have been altered in the timeline after this. But Diana was also aware that there would be quite the clean up to follow - at least for the professors since that level of magic would leave its own mark within the area of effect. She was prepared to knock on the classroom door and offer her services when a sniffle had her head snapping towards the other student in the hall.

_Is she crying?_

Akko stared at the wall next to the door with wide, glazed eyes. Diana's brows furrowed as she took a step towards the Japanese witch.

"Akko?"

"I got to spend two days with Chariot."

The blonde tilted her head.

"She gave me a hug."

The brunette slowly turned to her peer and gave an awkward but nonetheless happily disbelieving smile.

"And thanked me."

A short, incredulous giggle spilled from her lips causing Diana to look on a bit disturbed.

"That actually happened."

The blonde opened her mouth to respond.

**_WHAM!_ **

Only to continue gaping and blink at the unconscious form of Luna Nova's most mischievous student.

When she gathered her wits, she could only sigh and move to tend to the brunette. Her own lips quirked up into a small grin as she pulled the young witch up.

_Leave it to Akko to get so excited she faints._

_-_

Monday was back to the norm for all of Luna Nova and Ursula could not have been more glad for that. She had to admit that a couple of days locked away in her room like some helpless fairy tale princess was not something she would willingly repeat ever again. Though she did have company and enjoyed the solitude and lack of responsibilities, the whole ordeal was painfully boring. In her past life she likely would have gone mad after the first day but years of learning and adapting had granted her the patience she needed not to complain incessantly or cause a ruckus.

_Thank goodness that's over._

Ursula sighed softly as she made her way towards her daily tutoring session with her eager protege. The blue-haired witch prepared herself for the probable long narrative Akko was likely to share with her about her younger self. Knowing the Japanese witch, She would likely spend this whole session gushing about her time spent with her idol and how lucky she was for the experience.

As expected, the second Ursula stepped into the room to meet with her student, did the brunette rush up to her excitedly.

"Professor Ursula! You totally missed the best thing ever! I got to hang out with Shiny Chariot!!"

And so began the retelling of the past two days while she was "off gathering materials from far lands."

Unfortunately, Chariot found herself disregarding her lesson and tuning into the brunette's voice as she barely began recounting the first day.

"-And then, all of a sudden Chariot gets up and goes running off! And Me and Diana-"

"-Diana and I."

"Right! We go to see what's going on and it's Professor Croix! Chariot ran right at her and jumped in her arms!"

Ursula felt a blush coming on.

"And then professor Croix catches her and holds her all like a princess and when they get to us Chariot tells us Croix is her best friend and will always catch her and that she cares about her very much!"

Ursula was definitely red at this point.

"O-oh I see."

"Hey professor, you said you knew Croix and Chariot back when you were a student right?"

"W-well I wouldn't s-say I knew them personally but-"

"Were they always so close that they flirted?"

"H-huh?!?"

She was definitely imitating a ripe tomato.

"W-w-where did you get that idea?!!"

Akko hummed.

"It's what Amanda and Sucy said they were doing last night when we were hanging out in the fields."

"EH????"

"Oh yea! I never got to that part - so it was after professor Croix caught Chariot when she got knocked off her broom-"

"I-SHE fell off her broom!?"

"Oh yea! It was a while after breakfast! Actually maybe I should tell it in order." She grinned and began again. "It was after breakfast-"

And so Ursula spent the rest of the lesson torn between multiple emotions - painful mortification and hopeful anticipation in particular.

_Croix why?!_

Nonetheless, a part of Ursula's heart couldn't help but feel a certain kind relief and contentment as she listened to more of Akko's tale. The blue-haired professor unknowingly pressed her fingertips against her forehead. The action sent an inexplicable but comforting warmth through her.

Meanwhile, a certain tech witch, drawn to the loud exclamations from the room, peaked in to catch the brunette continuing from where she left off. As her gaze landed on the disguised professor's visage, she felt a pressure in her chest at the nostalgic look on her face. When she caught the motion of her hands moving to her head, Croix nearly gasped as she felt the air leave her lungs. There was a flurry of emotions stirring within her but her gaze would not stray from the redhead's lips as Akko continued recounting her experience. She left the hall soon afterwards, a lightness to her step and a quiet spark in her heart.

* * *

**BONUS: EPILOGUE**

Finnelan had a surprisingly good day.

An amazingly excellent day where her schedule had not been tragically altered due to a certain student's penchant for botched spells. She had such a great day that when professor Chariot du Nord had invited her to oversee her protege's training results, she had gladly accepted with a side request of having a cup of tea as well. A delicious cup of Earl Gray that would be the cherry on top to her great day.

She should have known that such a day wouldn't last.

Afterall, when one of the spells to be reviewed was the summoning spell that caused the notoriously hectic two days of preparing a counter, it was a sure sign that things would not continue their optimistic stability. But Finnelan was hopeful. It had been about a year since the summoning incident, magic was on the rise after the unlocking of Grand Triskelion, and Atsuko Kagari had thankfully improved in many aspects of her spellcasting.

Yes, it truly felt like nothing would ruin such a wonderful day.

So Finnelan sat sipping a warm cup of her special brew of tea while an enthusiastic Akko cast her summoning spell-

Only to nearly spit it out as the collected magic combusted and a crash rang out in the classroom.

_Oh heavens NO._

The three witches watched with a mixed range of reactions as a figure stumbled forward from the smoke and rubble of the careless spell. Deja Vu descended upon them heavily as a Luna Nova issued uniform made its appearance on a disheveled looking student.

"W-where- where am I?"

Chariot gasped.

Akko gaped.

Finnelan- considered the option of early retirement.

A sixteen year old Croix Meridies swayed in her spot before fainting upon seeing them.

"Miss Kagari."

"Y-yes p-professor Finnelan?"

"Detention for the next couple of days."

"... That's fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnelan needs to spike her tea at this point in life. Or take a day at the spa. We all know she needs it.
> 
> So that is the end of this little tale. That doesn't mean it's the end of everything for this compilation. I still got more to go but I might take a little break cuz this chapter was a doozy to finish. Thank you all so much for the Kudos and comments! Hope to hear your thoughts for this one you fabulous people you!
> 
> \- Holbrooke and Finnelan were totally referring to what you thought they were referring to. Holbrooke is happy for her gay daughters and Finnelan is embarrassed for her gay nieces.
> 
> \- Akko was sent to the North Tower aka Fountain of Polaris since she's the only one who can likely access it. But she ended up spending much of her search going around the ruins and hoping above all else that she didn't run into Arcas. But IF she did run across him, she was totally ready to throw down with the bear (but not really).
> 
> \- Chariot tripped the alarm the minute she opened the door to the tower. Croix disabled the attacking golems, chimera, and spider the second she got the notification. Alternatively, I'm pretty sure none of them were triggered to work after older Chariot destroyed some of them the first time around.
> 
> \- Okay so like the question part... I rewrote that so many times it took me over a week to decide if Croix answered it with the truth or with a lie. Like at first she told a lie but the kind of lie that is basically the truth but 90% omitted. So "Are we close" was answered with something like "In a way" cuz she was answering it in the sense of Chariot being close by (if that makes sense). The actual truth version leaned more towards angst and while I like my dose of angst here and there, I didn't want to have young Chariot leave Croix on such a sad note. In the end, I went with a vague response. Neither truth nor lie. Just something to figure out in time.
> 
> \- Croix would not kiss tiny Chariot on the mouth. Come on ya'll, she's still underage. Friendly forehead kisses.
> 
> \- Chariot truly considered Akko and Diana friends. Yea she only met them for a short time but they left and impression since they went out of their way to keep her entertained. She didn't have a single boring moment this whole time traveling trip.
> 
> \- Ursula: That feel when you're embarrassed of your past self.
> 
> \- Muscle memory concept with our two gay witches. Mentally, Chariot doesn't remember diddly squat, but her body sure remembers.
> 
> \- Akko has unknowingly discovered the secret to time travel but she's probably never allowed to use the spell ever again.
> 
> \- This was proofread but not beta'd.


	8. From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One moment at a show ten years ago sets the stage to a whole different beginning for two young girls from different backgrounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all thought this was over then guess again!
> 
> End/Beginning of the year work rush has settled down and my creative juices are back. But seriously I've had this started since I posted the last chapter but didn't finish typing it up until about a day ago. So no more wait, here's another little short.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia.

"E-excuse me- Sorry! Um... Ah! Pardon!"

A small head of blonde waded through the dense crowd, petite hands pushing lightly against hips and thighs to escape the tight clumps of people. Bright blue eyes searched desperately for a familiar finely dressed individual, blinking back a build-up of moisture as a soft pink nose sniffled in restrained emotion. She moved amongst a constantly shifting mass, turning as she futilely tried to find the end of the sea of bodies. But no matter how far she managed to push through, she only became more and more lost.

"P-pardon me! Excuse me! A-a-ahem. M-may I pass? Thank you-- oh! Sorry! Ah!"

Diana Cavendish nervously shuffled her way through the throng of families and other spectators as they exited the grounds where they had previously been seated. Her Idol, the amazing Shiny Chariot's performance had ended not too long ago and soon after it seemed like everyone in the audience had simultaneously gotten up to leave. Unfortunately, in her own eagerness to rush over and check out the post show merchandize stands, she had lost sight of her chaperone. Being the sharp child that she was, Diana realized with growing dread that being such a small child in an ocean of adult bodies, she was already lost. Despite that horror, she was undeterred (she was a Cavendish like her mother - she would find her way back if she tried hard enough) and attempted to retrace her steps back to where she last saw the suited figure of her butler.

Easier said than done for one so petite. She had to raise her already sore voice just to make it so the people around her would give her enough room to squeeze past their tightly packed bodies. Not to mention, she was finding herself getting dizzy from the cramped spaces and how much she had to turn her head back and forth to catch any detail that she could recognize of her chaperone. But still Diana would not yield so easily. Perhaps if she could at least find an officer or someone working security, she could have them assist her with her search.

"Excuuuuse me!"

That is, if she made it out of the crowd first.

"Pardon-- OOF!"

"GEH!"

A hiss left Diana's lips as she felt her small rump make hard contact with the floor. Her blue eyes, having been clenched shut from the initial impact, slowly opened as she tried to make out the cause of her fall. A sudden groan and whimper across from her had her attention snapping to the small figure of child also pushing themselves up from the floor. Diana's eyes snapped open in surprise and embarrassment as she slowly pieced what had occurred. With some effort and a few stumbles , the blonde brushed the dirt from her dress and stood to rush over to the other youth.

"I-I'm so sorry! A-are you okay-"

An exclamation in a foreign tongue had Diana pausing before the child.

"U-u-um, excuse me?"

Maroon orbs peaked up at her from under messy brown bangs and furrowed brows. The young girl's eyes gazed at her in pain and confusion before sudden clarity had her sitting up so abruptly that the blonde nearly fell back in her shock. Diana pressed her hands to her chest in surprise as the girl looked back and forth to get her bearings before pulling herself up completely with a satisfied huff. With an excited spark in her eye, she brushed off the front of her dress and grinned at the blonde.

" _It's okay! I'm fine I'm fine! I've had much harder falls than this!"_

Diana could only blink as she tried and failed to understand whatever it was that came out of her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

The brunette before her frowned in confusion.

" _What?"_

Again Diana paused.

"I didn't- I don't understand you."

" _Huh? Wait, what are you saying?"_

"Oh no. I meant to say sorry but I can't understand you."

" _Hold on! Slow down I can't understand!"_

Frustration nibbled at the blonde's patience as she slowly and deliberately enunciated her response as best she could.

"I. Can't. Understand. You!"

The brunette before her stared on blankly and seemingly uncomprehendingly. Diana's patience was already running thin and was just about to brush her off when the girl raised her palm up and lightly slammed her clenched fist down as an idea hit her. She grinned sheepishly and pressed a hand to her chest before exaggeratedly clearing her throat.

"Akko!"

Diana tilted her head in confusion.

"Err- Ah-koh?"

The brunette nodded her head, tapping her chest for emphasis.

"Akko!"

Comprehension dawned on Diana's expression as she pointed to the girl.

"Your name is Akko?"

As if somewhat understanding the context of her statement, the brunette nodded and again patted at her chest.

"Akko! Akko!"

The blonde felt a giggle escaping her as the brunette emphasized her name a few more times. However, Diana was always taught that manners were of the utmost importance and clearly she was forgetting hers by laughing. So with a short cough to compose herself, she mirrored the other girl's idea, lightly patting her own chest.

"Diana."

The brunette -- _Akko_ paused.

"Dai-ah-nah?"

"Diana."

"Di...ana"

" _Diana_."

"Diana!"

The young blonde nodded as Akko repeated her name a few times to get accustomed to its pronunciation. With an excited grin she nodded in understanding before pointing to herself.

"Akko!"

She pointed to the blonde.

"Diana!"

Her grin was contagious as Diana quickly found herself donning a small smile in response.

" **Akko!!!** "

Both girls jumped in surprise as an older woman made her way through the crowd, expression full of relief when she caught sight of the excitable brunette.

" _Goodness you had me worried I lost you!"_

Diana felt a pressure in her chest as she watched the woman bend down and hug her new "acquaintance." Akko for her part huffed and whined in her native tongue as the woman gave her a gentle scolding and brushed off the excess dirt from her dress. The blonde sniffed as a heat gathered behind her eyes, wishing she too had her mother closeby to find and fuss over her.

" _Oh!_ "

The older woman met her watery blue eyes as Diana felt a tear escape her.

" _Oh dear! What's wrong little one?_ "

The blonde shook her head folding her hands shyly under her chest and leaning away nervously. The younger brunette tilted her head in confusion as her mother kneeled down to meet the anxious girl's gaze. Diana sniffled again as she watched the adult before her adapt a gentle expression as she addressed her.

" _It's alright sweety, I won't hurt you."_

Again, the blonde shook her head but this time, Akko picked up the girl's hesitance.

" _Mommy Diana doesn't understand! She speaks different!"_

At her daughter's words the older woman blinked.

"Dai-ana?"

Said blonde lifted her head slightly at her name. The woman smiled in understanding before clearing her throat.

"Do you speak English?"

Her accent was thick but she enunciated the words slowly and clearly so Diana could understand her without issue.

"Y-yes."

A soft smile bloomed on the woman's lips as she nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry, if I am difficult to understand but are you alright?"

Struggling for a moment to gather herself, (" _As a Cavendish, the young miss must be composed and proper when speaking to others_ ") Diana straightened her back and met the older woman's eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am."

She worried her lip as the woman nodded, the gentle smile remaining on her face.

"Well Diana, I am Mrs. Kagari. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The blonde's nerves resurfaced as she considered sharing her troubles with a stranger. But the mother's expression was warm and kind, soothing some of the anxiousness that plagued her. Perhaps if she could not rely on security or another event official, this willing adult could help.

"I-I-I am lost- T-that is- I lost my chaperone and I am in need of-" She took a moment to swallow, her voice meek and shy. "...of help."

Mrs Kagari paused in surprise at her eloquence, brows furrowing a moment.

"Sha-perrone?"

Diana nodded.

"Y-yes ma'am- My butler. I d-don't know where-"

She looked down, her anxiety getting to her.

"... W-where he is."

Diana felt the worry and desperation creep in once more as she briefly looked around, hoping once more to catch sight of her escort. Sudden movement had the blonde flinching back as the woman before her stood up. Catching her gaze, the older brunette nodded, a glint of determination in her eyes.

"Yosh!" She grinned down at the confused and flustered blonde. "We will find him together then!" She turned to her daughter, " _right Akko?"_

The young brunette pumped her small fist into the air.

" _Yeay!"_

She paused.

" _Wait mommy what are we doing?"_

The Japanese pair exchanged quick words, the older motioning to the blonde as the younger's eyes widened in surprise. Akko's head snapped towards her and again Diana flinched back as the young brunette grasped her hands. She had to step back when the excitable girl's face came uncomfortably close to her's.

" _Don't worry Diana! You won't be lost with me and mommy helping!"_

_"'Mommy and I' Akko."_

_"That too!"_

Though she didn't understand a word, through Akko's eager and cheerful expression and Mrs. Kagari's warm, reassuring gaze, Diana's nerves settled. Much like during Chariot's wonderful magic performance, her heart soared and a hopeful feeling took root. Again tears gathered in the corner of her eyes but the blonde did not cry. Instead she nodded and squeezed the young brunette's hands, receiving a wide, toothy smile in return.

_"_ Thank you, Akko."

" _You're welcome I think!"_

Diana giggled at the brief confusion that flashed on the brunette's face. She looked up as Mrs. Kagari smiled encouragingly and motioned them forward.

"Come now both of you. Time to find a butler! _Let's go!"_

Akko excitedly raised their clasped hands.

" _Yea! Let's do this! Right Diana?"_

Her exuberance was contagious. Diana grinned as hopeful blue orbs met confident red. A small, genuine and grateful smile bloomed on her lips.

"Yes!"

* * *

"No."

"Awww! But Diana!"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"I said no, Akko."

"But it's not my fault! I got there early and I got worried you were being held up by duties and—"

The blonde whirled on her.

"Pardon me but are you per chance passing the blame onto me???"

Akko jumped back raising both her hands in surprise and expression sheepish.

"N-no! I'm just saying if you were just a bit earlier-"

"Atsuko. Kagari!"

"Geh!"

Diana glared at the wary brunette.

"Are you honestly insinuating that you dropping into and disrupting Luna Nova's start of the year orientation because of your own impatience to wait for me to pick you up at our previously arranged time - which may I add, was not even ten minutes from the beginning of your misadventure - was my fault?"

Akko gulped.

"W-well for the record you're like 80% of my self control so-"

The blonde narrowed her eyes even more as the brunette's smile faltered but continued standing her ground. A beat passed before the tension cleared with a sigh from the blonde.

"I was scared you wouldn't make it."

Diana brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as her gaze lowered.

"When I didn't see you waiting for me I-"

Warm arms wrapped around her middle as a familiar body pressed against hers in a comforting embrace. Diana instinctively reciprocated the gesture, resting her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder. She sighed with contentment and relief as Akko gave her a small reassuring squeeze.

"I promised you we would come study at Luna Nova together. How else am I going to be an amazing witch like Chariot?"

A scoff from the blonde."

"— And you?"

"I'm not an amazing witch Akko. I'm still learning."

"Yea but if it wasn't for you helping me out all those years I probably wouldn't be here."

A hum from the blonde.

"Maybe. You're very stubborn. You would have found a way even of you didn't know me."

A giggle from the brunette.

"Okay you have a point BUT—"

Akko pulled away to look at her childhood friend with a grin.

"Even if I didn't know you, I betcha we would have become friends somehow!"

Diana smiled at her fondly.

"Perhaps we would have."

Hugging her one more time Akko nearly hopped in place as her excitement returned.

"Oh I can't believe it Diana! We're here! We're really at Luna Nova where Chariot studied and — oh my gosh! I have to show you the Shiny Rod I found and I shot a Shiny Arc and—"

The brunette pulled away to grab her hand, intertwining their fingers as she practically dragged her along.

"A-akko! Slow down!"

The brunette abruptly paused and turned her head back to her blonde friend. Her grin grew at her flustered expression, eyes flashing in determination.

"Diana! We're gonna be witches like no other!"

The blonde blinked but nonetheless smiled and nodded at her longtime friend and now classmate.

"As long as we do our best and work hard we can."

Akko laughed and pumped her free hand in the air.

"Right! Right! Okay. Now let's do this!"

Diana shook her head at her antics but squeezed the brunette's hand in return — thankful for always having such a special person in her life. Who knew getting lost all those years ago would lead to this? An irreplaceable friendship that refused to yield despite the distance and hardships she faced. Shiny Chariot's show didn't just gift her inspiration that day.

"Akko you know we're going to the red team dorm right?"

"Eh? You're going to be red team too with me though!"

"No. Since you arrived late, we weren't sorted into the same team and we can't switch."

"EHHHH?!"

"Please don't scream in the halls."

"But Dianaaaaaaa!"

"Akko please."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thusly we have a whole different show where it's literally Akko just "Imma do eet" and Diana being all "Akko please don't" and then Akko doing it anyway... Which is probably not too far off from canon. I noticed of all the chapters with ships, its all been Chariot and Croix so I figured it was time to throw in something new. Then again this wasn't really shipping but let the record show I ship Diana and Akko as well. Anyways, thanks so much for all your reviews! I love hearing from you guys and I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this. I've still got ideas so hopefully I can get 'em out faster now. Now for ze notes:
> 
> \- This short was actually inspired by watching my nephew and niece communicate. They're both 4 and one was taught Spanish first and the other English first. They both know both languages and respond to both but understanding the second language from each other since they don't speak clearly causes for creative ways of communication like pointing and repeating something until the other gets it. It's adorable to watch - especially cuz they always greet with "Primo/Prima *name*" and love each other very much.
> 
> -There's an obvious Disney's Tarzan reference.
> 
> -Diana and Akko became friends after that night and the Cavendishs were grateful to the Kagaris for bringing the young miss back. Diana and Akko kept in contact and Bernadette and Mrs. Kagari had the girls meet a few times. After Bernadette's passing, I would imagine that Mrs. Kagari went with Akko to comfort Diana. They did get a bit of scorn from Daryl and her daughters initially but Diana defended her best friend. I also think Diana's Shiny Chariot phase never diminished as much as canon so she doesn't make any negative comments but does keep to herself or Akko about the subject. Encourages her dreams more so as well. She also gave Akko more of a head start on basic magic - she probably still has trouble with a broom but not as much as canon again. 
> 
> -Akko has probably met Andrew. Thought he was a jerk. Came to eventually be sorta friends and the link between his relationship with Diana. Like Diana and him are pretty indifferent to each other but Akko be like "ya'll are family! Be closer!" So they are a little less colder to each other with Akko around.
> 
> -Diana will probably bring up the words/story about the Shiny Rod to Akko before Ursula does. She may also end up on some of her Word-finding adventures.
> 
> -There's a lot to this AU to cover in just notes lol. I'll probably make more shorts to it in the future.
> 
> -Friendship changes to feelings in the future. They already love each other very much which they do say to each other but now that they're not continents away from the other, they get to really develop those hidden romantic feelings. This would lead to a painful slowburn realization fic that I am in no way shape or form ready to dedicate myself to lol.
> 
> -Diana needs more hugs.
> 
> -Not beta'd just roughly proofread.


	9. Don't Stop, Swing Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its the classics that bring unlikely witches together. Even Amanda can appreciate the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a way to make amends for taking so long to update, this here's a double posting of two more shorts.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia or the song featured in this chapter.

She thought she was dreaming when she first heard it. The light and beautiful melody that flowed across the campus gardens and tickled her hearing had her stirring from her impromptu nap. Light green eyes opened lazily to a clear blue sky seen through the leaves of one of the many trees on campus. Amanda O'Neill awoke from an afternoon nap with a long yawn before sitting up to stretch.

"Is that... music?"

The tune was distant, but the redhead had surprisingly clear hearing for someone who so often was scolded in loud tones. She frowned as something familiar tugged at her memory as she paused to listen intently to the muffled harmonies. Curious, Amanda lifted herself up from her grassy bed and followed the sounds of jaunty instruments that came from the other end of the courtyard.

Her brows raised as she approached the source, a trio of bright, rich voices cutting through the joyful melody. Amanda smirked as she easily recognized the tune upon the beginning chorus and paused as she caught sight of the three witches from the lavender team surrounding an old enchanted record player. Her eyes landed on the short haired witch who twirled around to face her two teammates, eyes gleaming as the next verse of the song came through.

" _When the band began to play the stars were shining bright,_

_Now the milkman's on his way_

_and it's too late to say good night"_

Amanda blinked as Avery flawlessly harmonized with the three voices from the record. Her back straight, hand dramatically on her chest, and an expression of utmost joy, she sung with a charisma the redhead had only ever seen in musicals back home. Blair watched her with rapt attention, the Italian girl gazing at her teammate in wonder while Mary applauded the singing witch with every finished accent.

" _So, Good Morning_

_Good Morning_

_Sun beams will soon smile through_

_Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you-_ "

The American witch smirked as Avery finished off the verse with teasing glances and shrugging, attempting to imitate the musical performer's old film routine. The redhead's rebelliously, playful nature reared its head and upon the next verse she prepared herself to pounce. The singer was none the wiser as she continued.

_"Good Morning_

_Good Morning_

_We've gabbed the whole night through_

_Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you-"_

" ** _Nothing could be grander than to be in Louisiana_** _!_ "

Avery nearly jumped out of her skin as Amanda practically stomped into position next to her, legs bent and hands on her hips as she belted out the rushed lyrics.

The redhead smirked and wiggled her brows at the dark haired girl who briefly scowled in annoyance but continued singing undeterred by her abrupt duet. The American followed the male voices in their rushed harmony again in response, dancing around the shorter witch as she shook her head exasperatedly. When the song picked up, she dropped out vocally but continued the steps she remembered from the film performance.

Mary and Blair, slightly shell shocked from the initial intrusion, giggled as the unwittingly coordinated duo continued their act. Avery sang all the parts while Amanda complimented her voice and gestures with agile and fluid dance movements that would make Gene Kelly proud. The two teammates lent their voices along with the redhead for the back and forth multi-lingual verses, animatedly copying the American's hand gestures.

When the song transitioned into the dance routine, Avery found herself swept up into Amanda's hold. Wide panicked eyes looked up into amused orbs, attempting to portray the lack of confidence in following the steps to the complex sequence. The redhead responded with a mischievous wink, locking her arm around the shorter girl's waist and pulling her up onto her sneaker-clad feet. Catching on quickly enough (and also ignoring her roommates' wolf whistles and teasing "aww"'s) Avery pressed herself against her partner, following the rhythm's new, improvised steps.

Despite the extra weight and uncomfortable pressure of the dark haired girl's heels, Amanda's steps were nimble and brisk, matching the tapping effects of the original performers'. With surprising strength and dexterity, she held onto Avery and even managed to twirl the slightly uncoordinated witch to the beat of the happy tune. For every transition like the samba and classical bits, she changed up their dance to match the genre.

As the song began to reach its ending stretch, the redhead twirled Avery out of her hold before suddenly front flipping into a 'death drop' and sighing tiredly along with the music's trio. A sudden applause had her lifting her head to see the rest of the lavender team laughing and clapping. Avery dramatically bowed to her teammates before turning to Amanda and motioning to her collapsed form like a presenter, causing Blair to whistle in approval and Mary to clap harder. The American witch grinned as she curled back and threw her legs out, body arching into a pop up, landing lightly on her feet and bowing to her "audience."

"That was amazing!" Laughed Blair, as she wiped an amused tear from the corner of her eye. She threw an arm across Mary's shoulders as the British witch's eyes shone in a star struck manner.

"It was just as good as the movie! I mean it's not the same steps but my goodness that was-"

"Amazing?"

Mary nodded at Blair's re-iteration as she clapped once more.

Avery smiled at her teammates before turning her attention to the proudly grinning redhead next to her.

"I have to admit that wasn't bad at all O'Neill. And here I thought you were only aiming to interrupt the song."

Amanda snorted, crossing her arms behind her head and relaxing her stance.

"That was kind of the original plan but you didn't let up on the singing. Thought I might as well join ya, mix things up a little. Make it interesting."

The shorter witch raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"My singing wasn't interesting enough?"

"Oh don't get me wrong it was great."

"...But?"

The redhead smirked as she met Avery's gaze.

"You just can't dance enough to sell it."

Tense silence descended upon the four witches. Mary and Blair had their hands over their mouths as they watched their teammate glare up at the school rebel. Amanda held Avery's glare with a cool and casual stare, the smirk having evolved to a smug, challenging grin that was too often aimed at a certain red team witch. The shorter witch's teammates could only clasp each other's free hand for comfort.

"Blair."

"Yes Mary?"

"I'm scared."

"I know Mary."

Another beat passed before a hum broke the tension.

"How about I teach you then?"

Avery blinked as if broken from a spell. She tilted her head as she regarded the redhead who shrugged.

"What?"

Amanda's gaze drifted to the record player.

"I can teach you to dance. If you want that is. A good voice like that would go well with some dance moves."

The purple eyed witch looked at her in disbelief.

"You. Teach me to dance?"

"I mean, that's what I said!" Patience was never Amanda's forte. "If you don't want to you can just say so-"

"-No!"

A surprised blink.

"-- That is- I mean yes! I want to learn how to dance like that."

An awkward pause.

"Ah... uh... Okay yea. I'll teach you then."

"Okay."

The redhead moved her hands to her hips, smirk back in place.

"Well alright. Let's get to it then."

Avery looked up at Amanda in disbelief.

"Wait right now?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"But I-" She looked back at her teammates for help. "-I mean we gotta... um."

Blair and Mary only gave their own shrugs, the Italian witch grinning as she patted the taller Brit's shoulder.

"There's no classes Ave. You should take this opportunity."

"Yes! It wouldn't hurt to take advantage."

The two lavender team girls winked at their shorter teammate conspiratorially. Said teammate's eye twitched as her cheeks reddened from an odd mix of disbelief and that feeling of being the butt of some scandalous gossip. She glanced out of the corner of her eye towards the green team witch who watched them with confusion.

"Did I miss something?"

Avery spun to the taller redhead mouth open to respond only to get squished between her two roommates. Both girls pinched her cheeks as they smiled good naturedly at Amanda who blinked in surprise and more confusion.

"Nothing! Mary and I are just going to head in for a bit."

"Yes! I was going to show Blair some recent films I collected but Avery is going to stay and learn."

"Right, so if you'll excuse us, we'll leave you both to your lesson."

With a final nudge to their teammate, both girls scurried back towards the dorms.

Amanda watched after them with a raised brow and dubious frown.

"What was that about?"

Avery rubbed her cheeks and shook her head.

"Nothing important."

"Riiiiight." The redhead placed her hands on her hips and turned to her new pupil. "Anyway, time to get started."

Gripping her wand from her pocket and flicking it towards the music player, Amanda started up a new song to work with. As the jazzy melody built up, she smirked and tapped her foot as she got into the rhythm. Avery watched her with a slight blush as the taller girl stepped towards her and abruptly placed her hands on her waist.

"Hey! W-what are you-"

"Move your hips."

"W-what?!"

"You wanna learn to dance?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Rhythm doesn't just start at your feet. You have to move your hips." She winked at the smaller witch. "Plus its attractive."

Avery could barely squeak out a reply as Amanda began to lead her through simple motions.

* * *

"Can you see anything Blair?"

"Barely. It's hard to get a good angle from here."

"Well we did pick an out of the way spot in the first place."

"Of course we did. Avery wouldn't have sung for us if we had been too close to the building."

"That's true."

The Italian witch sighed in response as she lowered the magically created binoculars on her wand from her face. Eyes squinting, she glared out towards the slight tuft of red hair seen above the bushes in the distance. With a slump of her shoulders and a frown she turned back to her roommate and shook her head.

"No dice Mary. I can't keep an eye on them from here."

The dark haired witch shrugged.

"I suppose in a way that's good. It means Avery can enjoy this time with Amanda without having anyone get nosy about it."

"That's good for her." The blonde pouted. "But I was hoping for a bit of entertainment for once. It's not every day you get the opportunity to watch your friend and her crush for the past few months get closer as if it was a cliche school romance novel!"

"Blair!"

"What? You can't tell me you don't wanna see this too."

Mary shifted in place as she crossed her arms, her lower lip jutting out slightly as she avoided eye contact with the blonde.

"Don't give me that pout. We both know how much you wish you could watch them like one of your romantic comedy films!"

Blair gave her a smug smirk when the other blushed yet remained quiet. Shaking her head and stepping back from the window, Mary kept her gaze off her friend. With a quick breath she motioned towards the location of Amanda and Avery.

"If you can't see anything good, then we might as well leave."

The blonde laughed but made no motion to leave. She turned her attention back their objects of interest and summoned her magic binoculars once more.

"You can go if you want. But I'm going to stay. Someone has to keep an eye on the both of them in case of anything."

"In case of anything? What's the worst that could-"

Blair turned to her with a deadpan look.

Mary cleared her throat.

"R-right. Okay."

The blonde turned back to the window.

"We're doing this for Ave. Crush or no crush, O'Neil is a wild card."

The dark haired girl sighed but settled herself next to her teammate, gazing out past the courtyard to where a head of red barely peaked out over the bushes. She let her own head lean against the blonde's shoulder, finding comfort in the other girl's warmth amidst the cool school air. Blair, for her part said nothing but gripped the binoculars in one hand so she could wrap her free arm around Mary's waist, pulling her close. Both girls were content to enjoy the late afternoon like that - sharing twin smiles as Amanda and Avery enjoyed a secret dance in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that absence... Uhh... Writer's block? Something like it. But I'm not done yet! Just a little slow. So to make up for the lack of updates, I double posted. Two different shorts for you all but I hope you enjoy them both. Please let me know what you think. I really enjoy all your reviews and kudos.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- This was another dance/music based short I had been planning since the Chariot and Croix one. I just didn't quite know how to approach it. I think there might be a part two coming along later but not convinced on it. Still this was a shorter chapter than my usual.
> 
> -Super rare pair: Amanda x Avery. How? Well I dunno. I wanted to explore a bit more on the other witches in Luna Nova. I really had to rely on notes from the creators and learned some fun facts like how Avery wants to be a singer, Mary loves film, and Blair is Italian. If the rumor mill is right and they come out with a third film for the series, I'd like to see more these witches interacting. I also like the idea of a confident singing witch matching up to Amanda's dancing, and while Lotte is a beautiful singer, Avery appears a lot more outspoken and confident to stand toe to toe (or on toes lol) with the redhead.
> 
> \- If you guys hadn't alrdy guessed I have a fond love for classy tunes and swing and big band stuff. Favorite musical has to be Singing in the Rain and I love the whole Good Morning scene. I headcannon Mary being the film loving witch she is, would be familiar with the classic and eventually share it with her teammates. Avery would appreciate the whole singing aspect and probably learn the lyrics soon after. And then there's Amanda who can dance and being the athletic jock-witch she is, would break it down with her own solo version of the original. And Blair is having a great time but also playing matchmaker and roping Mary to join in.
> 
> \- The name of this chapter is inspired by the song "Brotherswing" by Caravan Palace. I was originally going to use this song but of course, my writing got away from me and I'm actually satisfied instead with this outcome. Though you might be seeing it again later.
> 
> \- I don't dance yet here I am writing dance fics. 
> 
> \- *whispers* Blair and Mary also make a cute couple let's be real.
> 
> \- I proofread this but it hasn't been beta'd.


	10. A Witch, A Wolf, And a Broom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko's new status as werewolf brings its own batch of issues and grievances. But a little help from friends is always a good thing -- especially when it comes to the reckless witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second short for my double posting. A bit of a continuation of "A Witch, A Wolf, And the Moon" since someone asked.
> 
> (And I was planning on doing it anyway lol)
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia.

When it came to perfect days to fly, there were a few Akko would say stood out to her. Those days the sun wasn't too bright, there was just the right amount of clouds in the sky, and the wind was "friendly" enough to add some push to her magic. Today definitely had all of those aspects and more. Unfortunately for the young Japanese witch, she was stuck indoors listening to Professor Badcock drone on and on about numerology and something or other. Normally she would take this moment to nap or day dream but there was also a bit of an issue with that.

An issue in the form of an irritation that wore down on her self control. It was like an itch she just couldn't scratch.

... Actually there might be an actual itch but that wasn't the point.

Instead, she turned her gaze to the window where a pair of doves casually rested. Akko bit her lip, watching as they fluffed and preened each other's feathers, their wings extended and flapping as a gentle breeze would ruffle them. A soft whine built in her throat as she shifted in her seat, wishing she could rush out of there and maybe yell at them or something. They looked so annoyingly comfortable and at ease - oblivious to the world and the dull, boring lecture she was forced to listen to.

 _How rude of them! They're just sitting there an—_ ACK!

The brunette snapped to attention eyes wide and alarmed as she frantically looked around the room. She tensed as she realized that she could no longer hear the professor speaking and instead a sudden silence had engulfed the class. Her cheeks burned as she noticed that nearly every student was staring in her direction.

(Nearly because Badcock was busy exasperatedly rubbing the bridge of her nose, Lotte was awkwardly looking down at her book, Sucy was slumped forward trying not to cackle, and Diana had her face in one hand while the other hovered out over the brunette after having reached down to flick her ear.)

"Miss Kagari."

Akko shrunk back in her chair.

"Y-yes professor?"

"Can you please, if it's at all possible," the older woman adjusted her glasses, "pay attention to the lecture?!"

Wincing at her shrill tone, the Japanese witch managed a small nod and "yes professor" before continuing to melt into a puddle in her chair from embarrassment. The whispers and soft giggles of her classmates only furthered her humiliation as another chastised whimper tingled in her throat. Unfortunately this only had Badcock clearing her throat loudly once more making the brunette realize she was still being vocal and prompted her to finally get a reign on her instincts and stop. Once satisfied, the professor turned back to her tomes, picking up where she left off.

Settling in once more, Akko sighed and slumped onto her desk, any motivation to take notes or listen gone. The professor's droning became white noise in the background as her thoughts drifted to her condition.

It had been a month since her first transformation and full confirmation of werewolf status. While she could vaguely recall the night other than standing outside naked except for an itchy robe and a beautifully bright full moon, she didn't stop thinking about how perhaps this all could have been avoided had she reacted differently to the attack in the dungeons. If only she had had a moment to think instead of reaching out to push Lotte with her arm bared to the ivory jaws of the wolf beast. Or at least they could have made sure the scraggly thing was down for good before celebrating their treasure find.

But there had been no time to pause and Akko supposed that at least her ginger teammate would not suffer instead.

(Which thankfully the bespectacled witch was able to get over her guilt after a hard talk from the brunette.)

So now a month later and another impending full moon had Akko's "symptoms" (instincts) acting up again. This brought upon an extra load of buzzing energy throughout her body that had her going stir crazy anytime she had to keep still. Not to mention causing a lot of grief for her professors who could barely understand the chaotic restlessness that plagued her. Even worse was the fact that she would wear herself out from her own energy - either napping randomly during the day or flopping down lazily only to spend the night tossing and turning until the wee hours of the morning.

If she had to explain it, she would say it felt like she was going insane.

_Please just be done with the lesson alrea—_

"And that concludes today's lecture. Now I expect all of you to complete the readings. We will be going over them next class."

Closing and packing away her tomes, Professor Badcock exited the classroom with haste. As soon as she was out, Akko snatched her things and practically flew out the door, ignorant to the yelps and cries of surprise from the other witches in her class.

"Holy—"

"What in—"

"Did she just jump from her seat to the door?!"

* * *

Lotte and Sucy just stared at the doorway in shock and boredom respectively. It wasn't until a throat clearing behind them had them spinning around to face Diana flanked by Barbara and Hannah. The blonde and even her companions looked concerned as they confronted the remaining red team members.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Sucy raised a brow at Barbara before shrugging.

"You mean besides growling at birds, whimpering when she's in trouble, vibrating in place all class, and then clearing five rows of seats in one jump? Eh it's in her territory."

Lotte gave her teammate a tired chastising look.

"Sucy..." The ginger witch sighed before shaking her head. "Akko has been hyper as of late and well... Tomorrow night is the full moon so..."

"Her energy levels are rising in preparation for the transformation."

Lotte nodded at Diana.

"It seems so."

The blonde frowned and brought a hand up to her chin in thought.

_We need to find an outlet for this._

"Wait so like she's going to be like this every month?"

Both girls turned to look at Hannah who motioned to where the brunette had been sitting, pointing out small scratch marks peppering the edge of the seat and desk.

Diana's eyes widened along with Lotte and Barbara's as she bent down to run a finger along one of the marks.

"Oh my... She's reacting a lot more than last time. Not just instinctively but physically."

The blonde traced a particularly deep gash in the wood before shaking her head.

"We'll have to wear her down."

The other four witches looked on in confusion until Barbara and Lotte suddenly perked up.

"Like in Nightfall volume 103!"

"Pardon?"

Given that the ginger witch was better versed in the infamous novel series, Lotte took point.

"Yes! In that volume, Belle has to help a recently turned sect of one of the werewolf clans get a handle on their abilities and spends a whole week before the full moon delving into tome after tome of werewolf biology, history, and mythology. Then on the day of the full moon, she gets Edgar to run all these exercise and sport drills with the whelps and pups until that night where after the transformation, all the wolves are too tired to go on a full rampage!"

"Didn't Belle also realize after they collapsed that because the transformation itself took such a toll on their bodies, it burned so many calories that they weren't just exhausted but in a way starved?"

Lotte nodded at her fellow reader.

"That's true but remember they had that amazing feast afterwards to celebrate the successful night!" She turned to the rest of her companions. "We just have to make sure Akko eats well the day after tomorrow. That should help."

Hannah and Sucy scoffed at that.

"With the way Kagari could eat even before becoming a werewolf, I'd say we just need to recruit Jasminka into getting her enough cakes."

"I can probably whip up a potion to get the right nutrients in her too. It might turn her hair green for a couple of days but she can handle that."

Diana looked between her roommates and Akko's as she took a moment to consider the idea. Eventually coming to terms with the option, she nodded her assent.

"It seems this is our best option for the time being. We'll have to keep Akko active until tomorrow evening after which, Professor Chariot will be able to keep a handle on a more tame Akko."

She gave a slight smile as her companions nodded in return.

"Now, we will need to track her down since she did make haste out of the classroo--"

A sudden whoop and howl had all five witches turning towards the window to see the subject of their plans breeze by on her broom, scaring away a pair of pigeons nesting on the ledge below the glass. The girls blinked as she sped off further into the flying grounds, chasing after another flock of birds.

"Guess we found her."

* * *

An hour later had both red and blue teams along with green team witches hovering in the air on their brooms. While seven of the nine casually glided through the clouds, a particular pair of troublemaking girls were chasing each other through the sky.

"You may have gotten better at flying but you still can't out fly me Akko!"

"Just wait until I catch you Amanda!"

Both witches twisted and turned their brooms against the wind as they maneuvered themselves along the tree tops. Though it seemed many times that the smaller witch would catch up, Amanda would quickly readjust her hold and switch direction like a veteran flyer. However, Akko held her own as she pursued the experienced witch across the castle grounds. She came close a few times to passing the redhead only to lose ground when she couldn't smoothly transition a turn.

Though she idled with the other, more relaxed riders, Diana was prepared to zip off after both flyers should the need arise.

(Having been a constant support to Akko throughout her early actual flight training, the blonde was well versed in knowing how to react to the brunette falling at any moment.)

"She's gotten much better since she first started hasn't she?"

Diana turned to look at her teammate who had glided next to her once Lotte and Barbara started getting into their Nightfall talk. The blonde nodded as her gaze went back to the two speeding witches. It looked like Akko was close to being able to reach the straw on Amanda's broom until the redhead dived out of reach yet again.

"She picked it up quickly enough. Considering everything she had been through prior, luck was on her side as soon as she was able to get airborne."

Hannah hummed in assent as she continued watching the pair.

"Well... Do you think it will work? Wearing her down like we said?"

"If we maintain a method to keep her expending energy then it's likely she will rampage less on the full moon."

Hannah blinked.

"Rampage less?" The brown haired witch gave a nervous laugh. "You make it sound like she does a lot of damage as a werewolf when she's only changed once."

Silence from the blonde.

"W-wait... Diana?" Hannah gulped. "Were you there for her transformation???"

Diana remained quiet, eyes focused at the distant witches before shaking her head.

"I was not but... I was awake for much of the night to overhear the Headmistress and the professors have to tie her down with high level spells."

"H-high level spells?"

"Professor Finneran and Chariot apparently had to hold her down with a variation on Luna Lana."

Hannah paled.

"And the next day I had to assist with clean up around the areas so none of the other students would see all the upturned trees and gashes in the dirt."

The blonde frowned as her teammate gasped in shock.

"S-she was that bad?"

"She didn't have the control she will eventually have to learn. From my studies on lycanthropy and werewolves, the first night is always the roughest. Only another occasional full moon comes close but otherwise as she becomes experienced in her new instincts and habits, she won't likely be as dangerous as the first year or so."

"We have to put up with this for a year?!"

"That is the average yes. It's usually a bit longer."

Hannah gaped at the blonde.

"But Akko may become more aware in less time."

"Diana. This is Akko we're talking about. The witch who nearly set the potions room on fire because she didn't remember that water does not mix well with acid."

A pause as the Japanese witch yelped in the distance from a mistimed turn. Diana pursed her lips.

"I concede to your point."

Hannah gave a slight grimace as she thought about their predicament.

"So then I guess if this all works out tomorrow, we just repeat until she learns this lesson huh?"

Diana shook her head.

"That's all we can do."

"WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Seven witches snapped to attention as Amanda yelled. Diana's eyes widened as she watched Akko crouch but settle firmly on her feet on the broom while it continued flying. From afar, she could see the Japanese witch's face contorted into a snarl as she prepared to pounce on the witch ahead of her. Amanda was barely able to shout her name to get her attention before she lunged with her own cry.

Diana panicked as she kicked herself into motion and zipped as fast as she could towards them. Her heart catching in her throat, she watched, a second too late as the brunette missed her tackle despite the redhead slowing down for her. Horror filled blue orbs met stunned red as Akko plunged into the crowded tree tops below.

" ** _AKKO!_** "

A tense, dreadful silence choked up the rest of the witches as the only sound that cut through was that of snapping branches. The blonde hovered in place, arm still extended as she looked down at the thick canopy.

She had been too slow...

...And Akko had...

Diana grit her teeth and dove down into the trees wand held out at the ready and ignoring the cries of the other witches. If Akko was seriously injured she only had so much time to stabilize her before the nurse arrived. No matter her state, this time, she would be ready to do anything to make sure she was alright and safe.

She wasn't ready to be tackled off her broom.

" ** _Gotcha now!_** "

Her scream was caught in her throat as a lithe pair of arms firmly wrapped around her. She could only gasp as the wind rushed past her, clenching her eyes shut as she waiting for the impact of the ground meeting her body. Instead, she felt an abrupt stop like the snap of a seatbelt after a rough brake press.

It didn't feel like she hit the ground...

Cautiously, she opened her eyes to find a familiar red pair looking down at her.

"A-akko?"

Said witch grinned.

"Hmm hmm! Didn't see that coming did you?"

Her expression turned sheepish.

"Well I mean neither did I but that's not important."

The blonde slowly moved her head around to gauge the situation. She quickly became aware that Akko was holding her and both of the were safely on the ground. There was also the fact that the burnette was fine and not too scratched up from her near six story fall. But what she noticed the most was the furry ears atop her head, the elongated canines, and the feral look in her eyes.

"Akko."

The witch perked up.

"That's me!"

Diana's eyes caught the motion behind her, blinking in disbelief.

"You... have a tail."

The brunette's head snapped towards the appendage wagging behind her.

" _What?!"_

The fluffy, brown wolf's tail straightened in alarm, reacting to the young witch's emotions. It swished and curled almost defiantly as she pouted and whined at it.

"Professor Chariot didn't mention this..."

Diana moved to get out of her friend's surprisingly strong hold, brushing her robes off as she steadied her footing. She sent the brunette an incredulous expression.

"Professor Chariot?"

Akko nodded as she reached around and grabbed at the appendage, giving a little jump in reaction to gripping it for the first time and experiencing the sensation of it.

"Y-yea! When she does my extracurricular study sessions, she's been having me learn up on more of the stuff that's happening to me as a werewolf."

Diana's brows rose in surprise, impressed with the ex-idol's forward thinking.

"I've been learning a lot about my strengths and weaknesses as well as the things I can and can't do at certain points in the month." She gave a fanged grin to her companion. "Like the closer I am to a full moon, I get pretty sturdy and invulnerable to some damage."

"I see. So that's why you look fine from the fall."

"Yup! My cuts and bruises healed up before I hit the ground!"

The thought of Akko's small body crashing into the earth still didn't sit well with the blonde witch. She shook her head before managing a soft smile at her, pride gleaming in her eyes.

"I must say, I'm very proud and impressed to hear you're taking steps like this to remain knowledgeable and aware of your condition."

Akko rubbed the back of her neck as her tail swished back and forth in response to the praise.

"I try my best! If I want to perform like this, I gotta know how to take advantage of it right?"

"Take advantage?"

A smirk appeared on the brunette's face.

"Yea. Sucy did say that people sometimes enjoy a good Halloween scare!"

Diana expression became deadpan.

"Please don't tell me you did all this for fear factor."

Akko shook her head vigorously, her tail lowering in slight panic at possibly incurring the blonde's anger.

"Nope nope nope! This was an accident. I was actually meaning something else."

She chuckled as Diana shook her head in exasperated affection.

"Seriously though, thanks for still trying to catch me. I'm really sorry I made you worry."

The blonde laid a hand on her shoulder giving her a light squeeze. Akko watched as she closed her eyes to take a calming breath and exhale it. Her heart stuttered when blue orbs gazed into her own with relief slight trepidation.

"I'm just glad you're really safe."

Against her wishes, her tail started wagging wildly once more.

"T-thanks Diana."

Both witches shared a gentle smile before Akko's ears twitched and she smirked.

"Oh! Let me show you what I meant by a good scare!"

Before the blonde could respond, Akko grabbed her fallen broom and with another fangy grin, wink, and swish of her tail, took off back into the sky.

Seconds later Diana overheard Amanda screaming bloody murder.

"AKKO WHAT THE F--"

It looks like they didn't need to worry about Akko and her new aspects as much as they thought.

"HA! Is that a tail!? HAHA! You look like one of your half assed transfor-- AH! Did you just try to bite me?!"

Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful Amanda, just because she's a puppy doesn't mean she can't bite hard. Well that's it for double posting but that's not the end for me. Again, thanks a bunch for reading these and I hope you're having as much fun as I am. Leave a review and tell me what you think or if you're brave enough, (cuz I most certainly ain't) say hello to me on tumblr. I go under the same name more or less (via-arterus). I don't talk much there (if at all) - just reblog and tag everything. EVERYTHING. But yea if you're not a bot and just wanna say hi and receive an awkward squack in return, then go for it. (Look at me shamelessly plugging).
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- I had fun with this one and I actually had to restrain myself from over extending it. Like this is another short series I wanna play on and off with but not all at once like the Summoning a Star shorts you know? You'll probs see more of these bits down the line along with others of the shorts. I think I mentioned this earlier on.
> 
> \- I've looked into a bunch of werewolf ideas here on different sites and one that I enjoyed was that maybe werewolves rampage cuz like the transformation is a hyper calorie burn and they get hungry and the adrenaline is like GET FOOD BY ALL MEANS. So how to handle? Either burn out or feed the pup so much that post change they're not hungry and can just chill. Obviously and for shenanigan's sake, Akko's friends decided that burning her out would be fun. But like... A hyped up, super strong/fast/puppy Akko vs 8 cautious witches? Hmm I think she has a chance to turn the tables on them. Especially with Chariot having her keep up with the details of her condition.
> 
> \- The Nightfall stuff was literally bs-ing a random explanation/story on the spot. I wrote this in a day guys... WHILE I WORKED (it was my lunch break).
> 
> \- This chapter was also inspired by me just wanting to write down a wolfy-Akko on a broom and as always falling but like this time not being caught by Diana for the 216984654684th time. Come one she's gotta miss at some point.
> 
> \- Not written in the previous chapter but touched on here - Yes Akko did go on a first-time-werewolf-rampage and wreaked havoc. It was like any other werewolf movie where she wanted to attack everything and anything and just feast. But three powerful, competent witches against a wild, young beast? They had a handle on her. Now it's just a matter of she herself getting a handle of all them instincts.
> 
> -I had to finish writing this chapter today cuz tonight is a full moon :D
> 
> \- Poor doves.
> 
> \- I proofread this, but again, not beta'd.


	11. From the Beginning: Cardplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko enjoy an afternoon playing cards before their studies. A simple moment strengthens their bond and builds some trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back to this AU... Did I say I wasn’t going to expand on it? Maybe not back to back but I still got ideas. So enjoy another little snippet but also apologies for a much shorter chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Little Witch Academia.

"Pappiliodya! I win!"

"Oh no! Hmph… I was so close this time…"

Light, childish giggles filled the air.

"It’s okay! With more practice, you can beat me soon enough!"

Two little girls, a blonde and a brunette, sat out in a grassy field, a set of colorfully designed cards setup up in rows between them. The darker haired girl held up the winning card with a cheeky grin as the other puffed her cheeks slightly in defeat.

"But you’re getting really good! I thought you would have really beat me this time."

"But you say that all the time!"

The brunette shook her head.

"No really Diana! The game is tricky - it took me so long to get good at it but you’re catching up and you haven’t even played as long!"

The blonde sighed as she began collecting her side of the cards.

"Yes well. I don’t get as much time as I used to. I have been trying to pick up on my studies after…" She frowned as her hand hovered over their game. "... Well. You know."

A small hand covered hers as she went to pick up another card.

" _Ne."_

Diana blinked and looked up at the girl across from her. Bright red eyes shone with gentle encouragement and pride.

"You got it back though right? You practiced and practiced and now you can change squirrels into bun-buns and make sparkles and _its really amazing!_ "

The blonde raised a brow.

"Oh! Sorry um- it’s really cool!"

Diana giggled at her friend’s slip into her native tongue.

"Akko. You know you don’t have to say sorry."

"I know! I just get excited and I don’t know how to— in English and-"

"How to… in English?"

Diana giggled again.

"Ah! No no! Stop laughing! It was a mistake!"

"-In English?"

Akko pouted as her friend giggled again.

" _You know what I meant!"_

The blonde covered her mouth as she continued laughing when Akko continued whining in Japanese. She took a moment to calm her giggles before smiling up at the pouty girl before her. Taking her hand again and giving it a squeeze she watched as the pout slipped off her friend’s lips.

" _Its okay. I was just playing."_

Though her accent was still thick and pace slow, Akko merely nodded in understanding yet huffed once more.

" _But thank you."_

 _"_ Eh? For what?"

Diana smiled at her once more.

"For cheering me up."

Akko gave a wide grin and took the blonde’s hands in both of hers, the winning card held between them.

" _You’re always welcome!_ "

After a quick embrace, Diana and Akko continued picking up their game. As they finished up, both girls looked towards the Cavendish mansion right as Anna waved at them from back entrance. 

"It’s time for our studies."

"Awww I was hoping for one more game!"

"We can continue after you’ve created a light from your wand."

Akko shook her head.

"But I wanted to try riding a broom again!"

"I don’t know. You’re having a lot of trouble still. You should practice more regular magic before doing any flying again."

"But all the texts are so boring!" Akko began following the blonde through the field towards her home. "I wanna do the real REAL magic like Shiny Chariot! Not the weird… languages and history."

Diana sighed, having argued the point multiple times with the brunette throughout their school break.

"It’s still important. Do you want to go to Luna Nova like a real witch?"

"Yes! We’re both going to go one day right?" 

"Only if you keep up with the studies."

Another sigh but this time from the brunette. 

" _Alright already!"_ She pouted at her friend as they reached the Cavendish caretaker.

"Just you wait! When I figure out how to magic, I’m going to get on a broom and be better than you!"

She stopped to grin confidently at the Cavendish heiress, hands on her hips gripping her cards. Fired up red orbs met cool and calm blue, a clear challenge expressed between them. Diana held her best friend’s gaze for just a moment more before her lips curled up in amusement. 

"... How to magic?" 

"Geh- No wait that could have-" 

The heiress giggled once more. 

"Stop laughing- Dianaaaaaa!"

* * *

Bright, ethereal and shining wings flapped in unison with dozens of others. Like rising stars, the rare butterflies filled the sky in dotted streams and trails. For every witch who raised their heads to gaze upon the sunset, their hearts filled with hope and wonder. Diana was amongst them, heart bursting with amazement and awe as it raced in her chest. But as warm arms squeezed against her waist and a small body pressed against her back, a different emotion had the pumping organ skipping a beat. 

" _They’re so beautiful! Do you see it Diana?"_

She tore her eyes from the Pappiliodya that filled the evening sky to glance over her shoulder at the wide eyed brunette sharing the broom with her. Diana smiled when Akko gasped in delight as the dying sun’s rays coupled with the traveling butterflies created a seemingly painted trail of star systems in the sky. The Japanese witch’s expression was filled with the same, unbridled and wholesome amazement that she expressed during Shiny Chariot’s show. 

Diana’s heart clenched and she turned her head back to the skies. Her mind had returned to the moments before then — when Akko stood steadfast before her, pleading with her to consider that the "parasites" sucking the life out of the Jennifer Memorial tree were not at all what they seemed. The brief flash of betrayal that had scattered across her expression when she hesitated to lower her wand as she was about to blast the first few larvae had shaken her. But it didn’t compare to how much her nerves shook seconds before the brunette had embraced her when she had lowered her wand and helped Akko with the incantation to help the Pappiliodya hatch out of their cocoons.

The guilt of doubting the word of someone who meant so much to her was still fresh. Akko had never purposely steered her wrong no matter how overzealous the Japanese witch could get. It didn’t matter whether it was a simple card game or a lesson in magical botany, the brunette always gave as much as she could, something Diana had always respected throughout their childhood.

To doubt her when she was actually right for once… 

"Diana! _You’re not paying attention!_ "

Blinking away the fog of her thoughts, the Cavendish heiress focused back on the view before her. Almost devoid of the sun’s light, the sky had settled from the fiery warm tones to cooler ones, bringing out the glow and glitter of the butterflies as they became pinpricks of stars in the distance. Feeling the quivers in her heart calm, Diana let out a breath she did not know she had been holding and enjoyed the end of a once in a lifetime experience.

"You were right Akko."

The arms around her squeezed once more and Diana held back a chuckle. 

" _Of course!_ You just need to admit it more often!"

"Hmm, perhaps when you stop dozing off in class and listen."

"Dianaaaaaaaaaa!"

With a soft laugh, the tension in her body eased as Akko leaned against her back. The evening wind was cold the higher up they were in the clouds, but both girls could only feel the comforting warmth shared between them upon the broom. The Pappiliodya were barely specks in the horizon now, but the hope and awe of their flight remained as a treasured beat to both the young witches’ hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one ready for a week but did not wanna sit at my computer to post. I write almost all these chapters on my phone in Google Docs. When ya work in coding all day, the last thing you wanna do when you get home is sit at a computer. So sometimes when these chapters take too long, its just my hesitance to turn on my desktop or laptop. But as always thanks for sticking it out and continuing to read despite my laziness.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- The first half I would say the girls are probs like 8/9 or so. Meaning Diana's mom is already gone but her family is still open to Akko visiting. I'm thinking maybe one of Bernadette's dying wishes was to have Akko's presence more prominent in Diana's life so that she doesn't grow up so lonely. Something about seeing how the girls pushed each other and shared so much of the same passion in magic. Daryl might be a... difficult person but when her dying sis asks this of her and Anna... Well she tolerates "the little flea" a bit more.
> 
> \- Akko is still learning English. Diana is learning Japanese. They're young so they have their little mess-ups but in general understand and help each other. So all the italics is Japanese because I don't wanna butcher any languages or offend anyone.
> 
> \- Diana has a bit of a teasing streak. Mostly because of how Akko is a tease and likes to laugh a lot. Also because Akko made fun of her first attempts at Japanese. Not in a bad way but she giggled a lot when Diana was working on pronunciation and speaking slowly so as to better be understood. 
> 
> \- Am I going to follow episode order with this AU? NOPE. Just gonna jump and skip and summarize as I see fit. I can't do 20+ chapters. Please, I'm a tired "adult."
> 
> \- Akko did not get Murowa'd in this AU. She went to check on Diana with Lotte and Sucy right when she was going to start shooting up the greenhouse so no butterflies were harmed in the making of this chapter.
> 
> \- As always not beta'd just proofread a couple of times.

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3 but been writing for a bit. Let's see where these shorts take us.


End file.
